Yours
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: Season 12, non canon AU. What happens when Meredith and Arizona realize how much they have in common... Characters belong to Shondaland, but they are in my realm now! Slow burn MerZona end game. NOT CALZONA.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Meredith asks.

Looking up from the scrub sink, Arizona replies, "I am volunteering at the LGBT youth shelter."

"I'm having a small dinner at my house with Maggie and the kids, you should join us," she offers.

"Meredith, that's really nice of you to offer, but I don't want to intrude on your family Thanksgiving," Arizona says declining the invitation.

"You're not intruding on anything, you're invited and if it helps, I've also invited Jo and Alex and Owen and Amelia, please come, oh and Maggie invited DeLuca so I'll be the odd man out if you don't." Meredith replies.

"So I'm your Thanksgiving date?" Arizona teases.

"Yes, be my Thanksgiving date!" Meredith says laughing as they head into surgery.

* * *

"Hey, your parents just told me they are going on a cruise for Thanksgiving. I'm sorry that you'll be on your own next week," Callie says stopping by Arizona's office.

"It's not a big deal Callie, I work all week, and I'm volunteering at the youth shelter in the morning and Meredith invited me over for dinner," Arizona explains.

"Oh good, that makes me feel better. Well thanks again for letting me take her to Miami for the week." Callie replies smiling at her ex. "I really need a break from this place."

Arizona returns the smile and watches Callie leave, she can't help but wonder if her ex needs a break from the hospital or her girlfriend. The gossip mill says they have broken up again. It's not really something that they would discuss yet in this stage of their friendship.

* * *

"Meredith, is there anything I can bring to dinner?" Arizona asks.

Looking up from her charts, Meredith considers the request, "What about that Mac & Cheese that Zola's always talking about?"

"Oh yay, something I can make!" Arizona says excitedly.

Laughing Meredith leans over and whispers, "I don't really cook either, Derek did most of the cooking," she confesses.

"Hmm, well then we'll never work as a couple Meredith, we'd starve." Arizona teases her and laughs as she walks away.

"What was that about?" Amelia asks.

"Nothing, I invited Arizona to Thanksgiving since everyone else is coupled up," Meredith explains.

"Wait, you mean as a friend or are you trying to tell me something?" Amelia asks confused.

"Yes as a friend," she replies glaring at the brunette, "Callie's out of town with Sofia and she's alone for Thanksgiving and we are friends, so she should have dinner with us."

"Makes sense. Okay so Owen is going to be there early to help Maggie cook, I'll be over after rounds, do you need me to bring anything?" Amelia asks.

"Not that I can think of right now, but check your phone before you head over," she replies.

* * *

"Mer says you're coming to Thanksgiving, why don't we pick you up on our way?" Alex suggests.

"Oh, well if you're sure it's not out of your way." Arizona replies.

"No, you're right on the way. And it's supposed to snow that night and I know that you don't like to drive in snow, so we'll take you," he points out.

"Thanks Alex," Arizona replies smiling at him. Ever since she and Callie broke up, he has been there for her and if she thinks about it, they are family in the way they care for each other. The way all of them care for each other here at the hospital, especially now, after the plane crash, losing Mark and Lexie, then losing Derek. It's really made them a tighter group, not that they weren't tight before, Derek and Meredith always hosted holiday dinners. But Arizona always felt like she was invited because of Callie, she never really felt close to Meredith. But now that Meredith is alone, the two of them have forged a friendship of sorts. Nothing that they have really discussed, but they seem to gravitate to each other and know when the other needs a friend.

* * *

"I believe that there are two kinds of families. The family that you're related to by blood is one, but the other family is the people that you love and surround yourself with. For some people, those are the same, but for others they are completely different people and that's okay. The important thing is that you have people around you who care for you, people who you can share the good things and will help you with the bad things." Arizona explains to the two teenagers.

"But Arizona you said that your family was okay with you being a lesbian, so aren't you still close to them?" Katie, one of the teens asks her.

"There are other reasons for families to not be close, Katie. It could be geography, my parents still live near DC, so I don't see them very often," she explains.

"What about your girlfriend?" Leslie asks.

"I'm not seeing anyone right now," Arizona replies, "But this isn't about me, you two have each other and your friends at school and you have the staff here. We're all your family, if you want us to be."

"Do you think my parents miss me?" Katie asks.

"I'm sure that they do. I have a daughter who's away this Thanksgiving and I miss her terribly," Arizona admits to them.

"Can we see a picture of her?" Leslie asks.

"Okay, but then we have to finish setting the tables for lunch," Arizona replies pulling her phone out to show them a few photos of Sofia.

"Oh wow, she doesn't look like you," Katie blurts out.

"No, she doesn't. My ex was the birth mother," Arizona replies showing them a photo of Callie and Sofia together.

"She's beautiful," Leslie says looking at the photo, "So why did you break up?"

"You can't ask her that!" Katie says turning to the other girl.

"You told her that her kid didn't look like her!" Leslie retorts.

Embarrassed and not wanting to talk about herself any longer, Arizona redirects them to the task at hand. "Okay, how about we finish setting the tables up for lunch?"

* * *

"It smells amazing in here!" Arizona says as they enter Meredith's house.

"Oh my god, you really did take out the wall!" Jo blurts out entering behind her.

"Hey Mer, we're here," Alex calls out, helping Arizona take off her coat and then helping Jo.

"Kitchen!" Meredith calls out.

Arizona enters the kitchen and sets the mac and cheese down on the counter. She has to laugh at Owen and Maggie in their matching aprons. "Nice aprons," she teases them.

"Amelia bought those a few years ago we never used them, but I decided the two of them should since they were cooking together," Meredith replies laughing.

"Derek wouldn't let you in the kitchen?" Arizona asks playfully.

"Cook with her sometime and you'll know why!" Maggie retorts.

"I can help in the kitchen," Meredith protests.

"You cut yourself with the knife pulling it out of the drawer," Alex teases her.

"That was one time and I was distracted by Bailey," Meredith protests.

"Sit back down and have some more wine," Maggie jokes.

Meredith huffs, then gets another glass and pours wine into both of them, "we're drinking, they're cooking," she says handing the glass of wine to Arizona.

"Perfect!" Arizona replies following Meredith into the living room. "Where are the kids?" she asks as they sit down.

"Aunt Amelia took them to the park, she thought it would be good to get them out before the bad weather moves in," Meredith explains, "But between us, I think she's avoiding Owen."

"Hey, Amelia called and Bailey fell into the mud and is having a melt down. I'm going to go get him." Alex says putting his coat on.

"Alex, get one of those old towels from the hall closet to carry him in so you don't get all muddy," Meredith suggests.

"Oh good idea," he says turning around to look in the closet for one. "Be right back," he says heading out the door.

"He'll probably need a bath, I should go start the water," she says standing up to head upstairs.

"He'll probably want his mom first, I'll go start the bath," Arizona points out as she sets her wine glass down.

"You're right, Uncle Alex will be good enough but when they walk in that door, he'll want me. Thanks Arizona," Meredith says standing up to walk over and wait for Alex and Bailey.

* * *

"How big was this puddle?" Arizona says laughing when Meredith enters the bathroom with Bailey covered in mud.

"Maybe I should spray him off in my shower before giving him a bath?" Meredith says trying not to laugh.

"Well then you'll have two bathrooms to clean," Arizona points out, going over to the cabinet for extra towels.

"Oh good point," Meredith says still laughing softly. "Okay Bailey boy, let's get you out of these clothes."

Arizona lays out a towel and Meredith sets Bailey on it and carefully removes his clothes, while Arizona dabs at his face and hair with a wet cloth, trying to remove as much of the mud as possible.

Poor Bailey sniffs back tears as they work on cleaning him up. "Momma, I didn't mean to fall," he says apologizing.

"I know, honey. It's okay, we'll get you cleaned up and into the warm bath," Meredith says softly to him.

Once they get him in the bathtub, Meredith begins washing the mud out of his hair.

"Arizona would you mind going into his room and getting the clothes that I laid out for him to wear today?" she asks a few minutes later.

Arizona enters the bedroom, which was hers when she lived here, and smiles. Meredith has decorated it with all sorts of fishing paraphernalia.

"I love what you did with his room, it's adorable," Arizona remarks when she returns with the clothes.

"Thanks, a lot of that was from Derek's office, I didn't know what else to do with it and Bailey always loved Derek's office, so it just made sense," she explains.

"I love it and what a great way to help him remember his dad," Arizona says softly.

Meredith nods and looks away a moment, she was trying not to think about Derek today, but it's not possible, since he loved having people over for Thanksgiving, everything reminds her of him.

"Hey, why don't I get him dressed and you can go change out of those wet clothes," Arizona says placing a hand on her back.

"Oh damn, I didn't even realize... are you sure?" Meredith asks looking down at her wet blouse and slacks.

"Yes, I've got this. It's not the first time I've dressed this guy, is it Bailey?" she says playfully ruffling his hair.

"Arizona, where's Sofia?" Bailey asks.

"She's with her other Mom today, Bailey." Arizona explains.

"Do you miss her?" he asks innocently.

"I do miss her, but at least I get to be here with you and your sisters," Arizona points out to him.

* * *

Finally sitting down to dinner, they all watch Owen carve the turkey and Maggie pipes up, "We should go around the table and say what we're each thankful for, isn't that the tradition?" she asks, looking at Meredith.

"Uh, it is. Why don't you go first?" she replies smiling tightly at her sister.

"Okay, well I'm thankful for everyone here today and you, Meredith. I'm thankful for you inviting me to be a part of your family," Maggie replies smiling happily at her sister and the kids.

As they go around the table, each person saying what they are thankful for, it gets to Arizona.

"I feel like I'm just going to repeat what everyone else has said, but I really am thankful for each of you here, you all mean a lot to me, so I'm thankful to be here with you all today," she says tearing up a little.

Meredith is next and she picks up her glass and motions for everyone else to do the same. "I'm thankful for each one of you being here today and for getting through this year. Everyone says that it will get easier, but I'm stocking up on wine, just in case it doesn't," she jokes tearfully.

Arizona reaches over and squeezes her hand and they clink glasses.

"Okay, let's eat!" Alex says grabbing the fork and putting turkey on his plate.

* * *

"Is that sleet? I thought we were getting snow tonight?" Amelia says standing at the window after dinner.

"I just put some coffee on, Owen is going to go in, since April is out of town," Meredith says entering the living room.

"I should probably go with him, since Nelson is in Tacoma tonight," Amelia replies crossing the room.

"Jo just got paged," Alex says. I'm going to go in with her. Arizona do you want me to run you home?" he asks.

"It's early, stay here, we'll run you home later," Maggie offers.

"Are you sure and I can call a cab, you guys don't have to get out tonight, it looks bad," Arizona says as she looks out the window.

"Well, you could always stay. We have a guest room, now." Meredith points out.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary," Arizona replies, trying to hide her discomfort. She hasn't stayed at someone's house since the accident. She has a routine at night and staying at someone's house makes her nervous, she doesn't have her crutches and what if she needs to get up at night.

"Okay, we're going to head out," Owen says slipping on his coat with Amelia behind him.

"Alex, why don't I just ride with them and you can stay here a little longer," Jo suggests.

"Yeah, Alex you're not on call," Meredith reminds him. "Stay so we can play that game Maggie got."

"Uh, we need more than four to play Cards Against Humanity," Maggie points out.

"What is Cards Against Humanity?" Arizona asks curiously.

"It's a dark and twisty card game, we opened it last night and read some of the cards," Meredith explains. "And we can play it with four, but I'm sure it's more interesting with more people," she adds.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay before we get started, let me put the kids to bed," Meredith says looking over at Bailey asleep in Arizona's lap.

"I've got Ellis," Maggie says standing up with the baby in her arms.

"Come on Zo," Meredith says to her daughter who is curled up on the couch listening to music.

"Let me get Bailey," Alex says going over to Arizona and taking him from her.

"Alex will you read me that story in the voices?" Zola asks taking her headset off.

"You bet, I'll put your brother to bed and I'll be right in, okay?" he asks her as they walk over to the stairs together.

"Oh, I guess I have the night off," Meredith remarks watching them take her kids to bed. "More wine for me!" she jokes topping off her glass, then pouring the rest into Arizona's glass.

Arizona stands up to stretch after having Bailey sleeping on her. "Oh, it's snowing now," she says looking out the window.

"Ugh, you guys should stay here. Now there's snow on top of that ice, there's no reason to drive in it." Meredith points out.

* * *

"Have they been busy?" Meredith asks when Alex finishes talking to Jo on the phone.

"Yeah, they've been steady. And apparently the road crews didn't get out soon enough to pre-treat, so they are telling people not to drive tonight if they don't have to," he informs them.

"Well, then it's settled. You guys are staying here. Alex, you can take the guest room and Arizona can stay in my room, I'll sleep with Bailey," Meredith replies.

"Meredith, I can sleep on the couch. You don't need to give up your bed," Arizona remarks.

"Nonsense, I hate sleeping alone and this gives me an excuse not to," Meredith jokes. "And I insist."

* * *

"Okay, here's something to sleep in, now are you sure that you don't need anything else?" Meredith asks her.

"No, I'll be fine," she remarks.

A soft knock on the door and they look at each other awkwardly for a minute.

"Arizona?" Alex says softly.

"Come in," she replies laughing at their reaction.

"Hey, I just realized that you don't have crutches here," he points out, "so I'll leave my phone on, just call if you need anything."

"Uh," Arizona says uncomfortably, "Alex, I was just going to sleep with it on, tonight."

"But then you'll have swelling tomorrow," he points out.

Meredith looks from one to the other, she didn't even think about any of this. "Uh, hey why don't I stay here with you, it's a big bed and that way if you do need to get up, I can help you."

"Wow, you really hate sleeping alone to offer to do that," Arizona jokes nervously.

"It's sleep with me or sleep with Alex and he snores," Meredith replies sarcastically.

"She snores too!" he points out.

"I do not snore," she says shooing him out of the room and closing the door.

Arizona sits nervously on the bed. "I haven't done this before," she admits.

"Haven't slept in the same bed with a friend?" Meredith asks.

"No, I've done that," she says laughing, "I haven't done this in front of anyone," she says pulling the nightgown up to reveal her prosthetic.

"Would you rather I go into the bathroom until you're in bed?" Meredith asks, concerned.

"Yes, but stay. If you don't mind, I mean. I need to get more comfortable with this," Arizona replies softly.

"Okay, I'll stay." Meredith says sitting down on the other side of the bed.

* * *

They lay quietly for a few minutes, not really knowing what to say to each other.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think about any of this when I was insisting that you stay over," Meredith says rolling over to look at the blonde.

"It's fine. I need to figure it out, I mean how will I ever date again, if I don't get over this fear of people seeing me like this," Arizona replies softly.

"You could just do what I do and give up dating altogether," Meredith replies.

"Meredith, that will change in time," Arizona replies turning over to face her.

"I don't think it will. I can't even imagine being with anyone again," Meredith says softly.

"I feel the same way, I think Callie was it for me. No one can compare to her," Arizona says sadly.

"Derek's ruined me and Callie's ruined you. What a pair we are," Meredith replies laughing softly.

They lay there a few minutes each deep in their own thoughts, then Meredith reaches out and lays her hand on Arizona's arm. "Thank you for coming tonight. It's good to be able to say these things to someone who understands."

"You're welcome. And thank you for this, I spend so much time alone now, I don't think I realized how lonely I've been," Arizona replies covering Meredith's hand with her own. "Good night Meredith."

"Good night Arizona," Meredith replies moving a little closer to the blonde as she pulls her hand back.

Arizona lays still, her heart racing; this is not what she expected to happen when she agreed to come over for dinner tonight. Sure she's known Meredith for years, but they've never really been close. And she supposes that it makes sense, now that they are both single mothers. And Callie and Meredith's friendship hasn't been the same since the whole Penny situation, so it makes sense that Meredith would turn to someone new, outside of it. Arizona is just surprised to realize that she seems to have developed a bit of a friend crush on her.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Arizona smiles into the warmth of the body wrapped around her, until she remembers who it is and then she panics a little.

Meredith wakes up, a little confused when she realizes that she's wrapped herself around Arizona, then she feels Arizona's body stiffen in her arms. "Um, I should have warned you that I'm a cuddler," she says rolling onto her back away from the blonde and laughing softly.

"It's okay," Arizona says rolling over to face her, "I have to admit, I slept really well. Embarrassed now, but well rested at least," she jokes.

"Me too," Meredith agrees, looking over at her and smiling. "We just slept together and cuddled, I guess this means were bffs," she teases.

"I haven't had a female bff in a long time, you may have to remind me how this works," Arizona replies playfully.

"Wait, are you saying that all of your female friends are ex-girlfriends?" Meredith asks.

"Uh, well just the ones that I've slept with," Arizona replies laughing.

"What about Teddy and April?" Meredith asks.

"I've never shared a bed or slept with them," Arizona remarks.

"Oh, well I make all of my friends sleep with me, I hate sleeping alone," Meredith replies laughing again.

* * *

"How was your Thanksgiving?" Callie asks. It's Sunday and she's dropping Sofia off at Arizona's as promised.

"It was good, but I sure missed my girl," Arizona replies bending down to help Sofia take her coat off.

"Dad says hello and that you shouldn't be a stranger," Callie remarks.

"Carlos said that?" Arizona asks surprised.

"He did. He wants you to visit this spring and he's offered you a suite at the hotel of your choice, all you have to do is take Sofia with you," Callie explains.

"Well, that's quite generous of him to offer," Arizona remarks.

"Sometimes, I think he likes you more than he likes me," Callie says sarcastically.

"Sounds like your visit was a little rough, do you want to talk about it?" Arizona asks.

"I do, but not tonight. Maybe lunch tomorrow?" Callie asks yawning. "I should get home, I could really use a hot bath and a good night's sleep before work tomorrow," she admits.

"Okay, we'll talk tomorrow, good night," Arizona says leaning over and giving the brunette a light hug goodbye.

* * *

The next morning Arizona is pulling Sofia out of her car when Meredith comes up behind her. "Good morning!" she says cheerily.

"Oh hey good morning," Arizona says over her shoulder. "Where are your kids?" she asks.

"Maggie has today off and she wanted them to stay with her, so I just dropped Zola off at school." Meredith explains reaching over to take Sofia's other hand. "Grab your stuff, I've got her," she adds.

"Oh, thanks." Arizona says grabbing her stuff from the passenger seat and shutting the door.

Callie is walking across the parking lot when she notices Meredith stopping to talk to Arizona, then take Sofia's hand. This is new, when did they become friends, she wonders.

* * *

"Hey Mer, thanks for inviting Arizona to Thanksgiving," Callie says when she runs into her later that morning.

"Callie, it has nothing to do with you. You don't need to thank me," Meredith points out.

"Uh, I just figured you invited her because we're friends and I sort of left her alone," Callie explains.

Meredith looks at her incredulously, "I have news for you Torres, I invited her to Thanksgiving because she's my friend, not because she's your ex. You need to check yourself, everything's not about you," Meredith replies sharply.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my gosh, so much love for this story! You folks are awesome!**

* * *

"So what's new with you?" Callie asks when they sit down in the lunch room.

Arizona pausing a moment, a little surprised that Callie would ask. "Nothing", she replies, then asks, "What happened with your dad?"

"I told him that I was dating someone and then when I told him her name he had his assistant look into her background," she says frowning. "Needless to say, he's less than happy that I'm dating a resident, especially one with a sorted history. His words." She says grimacing.

"He has a point." Arizona replies taking a bite of her salad.

"I know he does," Callie replies sighing heavily.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Arizona asks.

"Stop seeing her, which should be easy since she's not talking to me right now," Callie remarks.

"She's not talking to you?" Arizona questions. "Do you realize that is the third time in three months you've said that to me? Calliope, why do you let her have all the power in this relationship?"

"Uh, I don't. It's just that, okay, maybe I do. Look, I don't know what I'm doing any more," Callie admits setting her fork down on her plate. "I don't even know what I want, right now."

"Okay, so stop and figure out what you want and quit settling for whatever," Arizona remarks.

* * *

"I noticed that you had lunch with Callie today," April says bounding up to the blonde. "What's going on?"

Punching the up button on the elevator, Arizona turns to her friend. "She just needed to talk." Arizona replies, "How was your Thanksgiving?".

"It was good. Dad talked Jackson into milking the cows with him," April says with a big smile on her face.

"Ha, is there video?" Arizona asks laughing at the thought of Jackson Avery miking a cow.

"Yes, but he erased it before I could upload it." April admits.

The elevator doors open and Arizona steps in, then turns around and grabs the door, "Hey, are we still on for dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes, come over at 7," April says as her pager goes off.

* * *

"Hey, Owen and Amelia offered to watch the kids tomorrow night. Do you want to have dinner with me?" Meredith asks Arizona later that afternoon in the attendings lounge.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I have dinner plans already," Arizona replies turning around to face her. "But you should ask Callie, she and Penny broke up again."

"Yeah, that won't happen. We've already argued twice today," Meredith admits.

Arizona looks up surprised, but doesn't respond, instead she waits.

Meredith sits down beside her on the couch, "I can't tell you, it will probably piss you off and you two seemed to be getting along today at lunch," Meredith remarks.

"You know, you're the second person to bring that up," Arizona says shaking her head. "I guess I didn't realize how little she and I interact at work."

"I can't remember the last time I saw you two having lunch together without Sofia," Meredith points out.

"I know she felt bad about taking Sofia out of town on the holiday and leaving me here alone, so she probably thanked you for having me over or something," Arizona guesses.

"Bing, bing. It just pissed me off for some reason. Then she questioned why Blake was on Hunt's service this week. As if resident rotations are any of her business!" Meredith grumbles.

The door to the lounge opens and Jackson enters. Arizona can't resist teasing him about his visit to the farm.

"Hey I heard that you milked some cows," Arizona quips.

"Seriously! Jackson I need to see some video or it didn't happen," Meredith teases.

"No video, so I guess that it didn't happen," Jackson quips, flashing Arizona a mischievous grin, before grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Taking a sip, he then asks "Arizona are you still coming for dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes, is there anything I can bring?" She asks.

"Definitely not, April is cooking this huge roast that we brought back from Ohio. Did you know that you can transport meat in a cooler on a domestic flight with dry ice? I had no idea. Oh and you should probably bring a date or a friend or something, seriously, it's going to be a lot of food," he says.

Laughing, she looks over at Meredith, who shrugs, "Okay, I'll bring a date," Arizona replies.

"Good I'll tell April," he says putting the cap back on the water bottle. "See you tomorrow night at 7."

Turning to Meredith, Arizona asks, "so you want to be my date tomorrow night?"

"Only if you promise that we will get to see pictures of Jackson on the farm," Meredith replies jokingly.

"I'm sure April's sisters will have sent her one by then," Arizona replies laughing.

* * *

The next morning Meredith and Arizona are discussing their evening plans near the surgery board.

"No, I'll pick you up, it's on the way," Meredith points out. "And it's downtown so there's no reason for both of us to drive.

"I don't mind driving," Arizona replies, a little annoyed that Alex seems to have told everyone that she doesn't like to drive.

"Arizona, stop, you're on the way, I'll pick you up around 6:30." Meredith says and then leaves for her surgery.

"What was that about?" Callie asks, overhearing the last part of the conversation.

"Ah, we're going to dinner tonight," Arizona replies.

"Oh, so you guys are like really friends now?" Callie questions.

"Don't sound so surprised Callie, it's not like we just met. We've known each other for years." Arizona points out a little bit annoyed.

"I know, but have you ever gone out together just the two of you?" Callie asks.

"Not without children or you or Alex, okay, I see your point," Arizona admits. "I think she's a little lonely, Maggie's dating someone and Amelia moved in with Owen, you're dating or were dating someone, so now we're friends. It makes sense if you look at it, we're both single moms who don't date, why wouldn't we hang out."

"You both should be dating though," Callie replies. Then hearing how it sounded in her head, she adds, "other people, of course."

Glaring at the brunette, Arizona quips "And how's that working out for you?"

"Nice," Callie replies, returning the glare and walking away.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by quickly for Arizona, she stops by the daycare to see Sofia before she leaves and runs into Callie. "Are you leaving already?" she asks the brunette.

"Sofia's running a slight fever, so I pushed off my last procedure," Callie replies. "I didn't want to interrupt your dinner plans."

"Oh, well thank you. But I could have pushed it back," she counters.

"It's fine. I was running behind anyway," she admits.

"Okay, but if she's still sick tomorrow morning just bring her by my place, I'm off tomorrow." Arizona reminds her.

"Alright, I'll let you know." Callie replies.

Arizona bends down to hug Sofia and tell her goodbye and then they walk out together.

"Have a good night," Callie says stopping to pick Sofia up.

"You too. I hope it's not the flu," Arizona says as she opens her car door. "She was a little congested last night, but I thought it was the weather."

"And that may be all it is, I'll let you know." Callie says heading to her car.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Meredith asks when Arizona opens the door.

"Almost, I just need to get my coat," she says going back down the hall.

"I haven't really seen your place yet, I'm kind of jealous, because it's so quiet," Meredith jokes.

"With three kids, you won't have quiet for a long time," Arizona remarks.

"I know," Meredith laughs.

"Okay, I'm ready." Arizona says pulling on her gloves.

* * *

"Meredith?" April says surprised.

"Jackson told me to bring someone, so I brought Meredith," Arizona explains.

"Okay, I just was confused, he said you were bringing a date, so I didn't expect... nevermind, come in," April says opening the door wider to let them in.

"Hey, good to see you both. Welcome and let me take your coats," Jackson says greeting them.

"Your home is beautiful," Meredith says as they follow Jackson into the living room.

"We have a great view of the lighthouse on the point," he says gesturing at the windows.

"Can you see the ferry cross the Sound?" Meredith asks.

"Uh, yeah in the winter, but not in the summer," Jackson replies, remembering having a similar conversation with Derek when he first bought the place.

"Dinner smells fantastic," Arizona says following April into the kitchen.

"It's almost ready, hope that you're hungry!" She says taking a pot off the stove.

"Can I help?" Arizona asks.

"No, just pour yourself some wine, you're not driving right?" She pauses before handing over the wine glass.

"No, Meredith drove." Arizona replies, reaching over and taking the glass from her.

"You guys aren't dating, I mean, are you?" April whispers.

"No April, we're just friends," Arizona says shaking her head at her.

"Well, you are both single," April points out.

"Uh, yeah, but I'm a lesbian and she's not," Arizona counters.

"She could be like Callie though, I mean, I always wondered about her and Christina and Izzy, they were really close, like they slept in the same bed a lot," April says softly.

"That doesn't make any of them lesbians, because they didn't have sex," Arizona points out.

"How do you know? They used to have sex a lot, I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't, you know," she says.

"April, we're not having this conversation." Arizona says taking a sip of wine. "Now please tell me your sisters have sent you photos of Jackson milking the cows?"

April nods and points at her phone, "Ssh, he doesn't know and if he finds out he'll delete them."

Arizona picks up April's phone and punches in the unlock code, finds the photo and quickly sends it to her phone.

"What did you just do?" April asks.

"I sent it to my phone, so he can delete it on yours then I'll send it back to you." Arizona says laughing.

"Oh, perfect!" April says taking a sip of wine.

"What are you guys laughing about in here?" Meredith asks, then noticing Arizona's wine glass, she picks it up and takes a sip.

"Oh Mer, you shouldn't have done that Sofia has a fever," Arizona says taking the glass from her.

"Well, Sofia was with Zola all day yesterday, so if she's sick, I'll get it either way," she points out.

Arizona shrugs and then shows her the picture of Jackson in coveralls and boots milking cows.

"He looks like a natural," Meredith teases.

"He was really good at it, Dad was impressed." April admits.

"Wait, what are you looking at?" Jackson asks entering the kitchen.

Arizona flashes him the photo on April's phone.

"April! Where did you get that?" He asks.

"Kimmie sent it to me," she says laughing.

"I knew that she had more photos!" He exclaims.

"Looking good there Farmer Avery," Arizona teases.

"So what all did you get to do on the farm last week?" Meredith asks.

"Farm things, it was quite educational," he replies carefully. Then takes a long sip of his bourbon.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, that was fun. It's great to see them back together," Meredith says as she pulls up to Arizona's house.

"It is. And thanks for going with me and driving," Arizona says unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Okay, well enjoy your day off tomorrow," Meredith replies unbuckling her own seatbelt and turning in her seat towards the blonde.

"Thanks," Arizona says, then realizing that Meredith is turned toward her, she pauses a moment confused about what's happening.

Finally Meredith leans in and hugs her goodbye and Arizona gets out of the car.

Inside her house, Arizona takes a deep breath, for a minute there she wasn't sure what was going to happen and she kind of froze up. Hopefully Meredith didn't think to much about it. Thank god I didn't drink very much or that could have been really weird she thinks.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: it's my day off so you get another chapter today!**_

* * *

Getting ready for bed, Arizona notices a text message from Callie.

 _"You should plan on staying home sick, she's throwing up."_

 _"Okay, should I just come over there and get her tomorrow?" Arizona replies._

 _"No, this hit her pretty fast, you should stay in tomorrow." Callie texts back._

Great, Arizona thinks, that's all I need, the flu. Digging around in her medicine cabinet she finds a Tamiflu sample packet from last year and takes the first dose, with any luck this will help ward it off, she thinks.

Then she texts Meredith.

 _"Sofia's got the flu, sorry."_

 _"I'll give them Tamiflu in the morning and hope for the best," Meredith replies._

 _"I just started a pack, fingers crossed." Arizona texts back._

 _"I have a light day tomorrow, let me know if you need anything." Meredith texts._

 _"Thank you, good night :-)" Arizona replies._

Setting her phone down on the bedside table, Arizona slips off her prosthetic and snuggles into bed.

* * *

 _"Sshhh, just relax Arizona," Meredith says cradling her head and softly running her fingers through her hair. "It's just the flu, you'll feel better tomorrow," she says pressing her lips to the blonde's head._

Waking up suddenly in a cold sweat, Arizona looks around the room. She's alone at her house, it was just a dream.

Reaching down for her crutches, she pulls herself up and goes into the bathroom for a drink of water. Then she wets a wash cloth and wipes her face and neck down, she's pretty sure that she's running a temp, she takes out the digital thermometer and checks, 101.2. Damn it, she swears softly to herself. Then she opens the medicine cabinet and takes another dose of Tamiflu out of the packet and two Tylenol. Then she makes her way back to bed and lies back down. The message light flashing on her phone catches her attention, so she picks up her phone.

 _"Sweet dreams, Arizona" Meredith texted back._

Arizona shakes her head to clear it before laying back down. The dream felt so real that she still can't believe that she's alone in the bed. But the text from Meredith reminds her that it was only a dream. I'm feverish and she was the last person that I spoke to tonight, Arizona rationalizes in her head. And I'm lonely, her subconscious adds.

* * *

Waking up the next morning to her phone ringing, it takes her a moment to comprehend what the sound is.

"Hello?" she says answering the phone with a raspy voice.

"Oh god, you're sick already," Callie says into the phone.

"Just a little, go ahead and bring her over. I started a Tamiflu pack last night," Arizona says her voice a little stronger.

"Are you sure?" Callie asks.

"Yes, we'll be fine, just bring her by, okay" Arizona says again.

"Okay, we're leaving now," Callie says disconnecting the call.

* * *

Arizona opens the door when Callie drives up and Callie shoos her back in the house, "I've got her," she says.

"You look like crap," Callie says after depositing Sofia on the couch. "Maybe I should just put her in her bed," Callie asks.

"Actually, just put her in my bed, that will be easier for both of us." Arizona remarks.

"How is your stomach? I'll bring by some Pedialyte at lunch, unless you have some here?" Callie asks when she comes back into the kitchen.

"Um, I think I have some. Last time she was sick, she was with me." Arizona replies turning to look in the refrigerator.

"Please let me know how you're both doing and I'll come help, okay?" Callie asks, opening up the pantry and finding another couple of bottles of it and setting them on the counter.

"Okay, but I think we'll be fine. And I know you have a full day, so maybe Alex or April can come by if I need anything," Arizona replies.

"Okay, just take care and keep me posted," Callie says beginning to hug her, then deciding not to push it. She rarely gets sick, but she's headed into surgery and she needs to be as germ free as possible.

* * *

"Jo, can you go ahead and prep for our first surgery, I'm running about 15 minutes late," Callie says when the resident answers her phone. "I just dropped Sofia off at Arizona's and they both have the flu, so I'm going to shower before I scrub in, just to make sure I'm germ free," she explains.

"No problem, I'll have him ready and we'll meet you in there." Jo replies.

Entering the locker room, Callie spots Meredith, "I just dropped Sofia off at Arizona's and they're both sick, how are you?" she asks.

"I'm good. I gave Bailey and Zola a round of Tamiflu this morning and started a pack myself, hopefully we got it in time," she explains. "Arizona said she started Tamiflu last night, but she's sick this morning?" Meredith asks.

"Uh," Callie stammers, it was late when she texted Arizona about Sofia, "Yeah, she's running a fever, but no nausea. Sofia was throwing up last night but finally went to sleep." The brunette is stripping off her clothes as she talks.

"Arizona texted me after I dropped her off," Meredith explains.

"Oh right, well I'm going to shower before surgery," Callie says quickly putting her hair up and grabbing a towel.

* * *

Heading back to her office after her first procedure, Meredith sits down and pulls out her phone to call Arizona.

"Hey, how's it going over there?" she asks when the blonde answers.

"I'm working my way through my DVR, Sofia's been up a little bit, she's keeping down the Pedialyte, so we are going to have some soup for lunch and see how that goes," Arizona replies, her voice still raspy.

"You sound terrible, do you need anything?" Meredith asks.

"No, we're good. Thanks for checking." Arizona replies.

"Of course, I've got to go, but I'll check back in later." Meredith promises before hanging up the call.

* * *

Paged to the ER, Meredith rushes in and April tells her the ambulance is delayed in traffic. They stand just inside the doors so they can see when it arrives.

"Arizona texted, she's home sick with Sofia?" April says making conversation.

"Yes, I started mine on Tamiflu this morning, hopefully it will work or I'll be out next," Meredith points out.

"I was going to go by there later, but I'm short staffed today and may have to work over," April replies.

"Oh, well don't worry. I was going to run over there before I get the kids from daycare," Meredith says, "Oh there it is."

And they rush out to help unload the patient.

* * *

Callie's on a break so she calls Arizona's phone but there's no answer. A few minutes later her phone rings and it's Sofia.

"Mija, where's Momma?" Callie asks her daughter concerned.

"Momma sick," Sofia replies.

"Can you go in and let me talk to her?" Callie asks.

Patiently she waits for her daughter to get to the bathroom, then Arizona gets on the phone. "soup was a bad idea," she gasps. "But Sof kept it down," she manages to add.

"I'll send Jo over there with an anti-emetic," Callie offers.

"Okay," Arizona gasps, then Callie hears the phone fall and Arizona heaving again.

"Wilson, come in here. I need you to run over to Arizona's and give her an anti-emetic, she's got the flu," Callie says writing the script.

"Can't Cross do it? I get sick when Arizona gets sick and I don't want to miss this hip replacement," Jo asks.

"No, would you want Cross to show up and give you an injection? Besides Sofia won't open the door for him, it has to be someone she knows.

Callie picks up her phone and calls Meredith, "Hey, you said that your day was light, any chance you can run over to Arizona's?"

"Uh, yeah, what's going on?" Meredith asks.

"She's really sick now, she needs an anti-emetic or she'll get dehydrated quickly. It happens every time she gets the flu," Callie explains.

Sofia will have to open the door for you, or you can come by my office and get a key," she adds.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Meredith says.

* * *

"Sofia? Arizona? It's Meredith," she calls out as she enters the house.

Making her way down the hall, Sofia comes out of the bedroom. "Momma sick," she says pointing at the bathroom.

Meredith sets her bag down and takes off her coat, then pulls out the shot and heads into the bedroom.

"Arizona," Meredith says softly entering the bathroom and kneeling beside her. The blonde is slumped against the wall half asleep.

"Meredith?" she croaks, barely opening an eye to see her.

Sitting down in front of her, Meredith puts her arms around her and pulls her forward, then reaches down and quickly administers the shot.

"There, you'll feel better soon," she says pushing her back towards the wall. "Sofia, would you hand me that wash cloth?" Meredith asks the little girl.

Sofia hands it to her and Meredith leans over to run water over it in the tub, then wipes Arizona's face and neck down. The blonde moans a bit.

After a few minutes, she helps Arizona get up and back into bed. "You need fresh pajamas," she says, but the blonde is already passed out again. So she turns around and begins looking in the dresser until she finds the right drawer.

Once she has Arizona in clean clothes, she turns to Sofia. "How about you, do you want to get cleaned up Sofia?" she asks.

And then follows the little girl into her room and gets her cleaned up as well. "Okay, let's go back and check on your mom," Meredith says taking her hand.

Then remembering that Alex said that her leg would swell if she slept with it on, Meredith pulls back the covers and looks at the prosthetic. It looked pretty simple to remove when she saw Arizona take it off last week, so she reaches down and carefully examines it, before applying a bit of pressure until it releases. "Well, that was easy," she remarks to Sofia. "Now where are her crutches?"

Sofia goes over and lifts up the bed skirt to show her the crutches hiding underneath. "Okay, but I should probably stay until she's awake," Meredith says to herself.

She goes into the living room and pulls out her phone, makes a few phone calls and then enters the bedroom and takes off her shoes. "Sofia, let's watch some TV," Meredith says climbing onto the bed with the little girl.

Curious, she pulls up Arizona's DVR to see what she's recorded. It's all cooking and baking shows and the Bachelor, laughing to herself that a lesbian watches that show. Selecting a show at random, Meredith then reaches over to check the blonde's pulse. It's slowed down as expected. Running the back of her hand across the blonde's forehead she notes that she still feels feverish, then she notices the thermometer on the bedside table, so she leans over to get it and after a few tries manages to take her temp. It's 99.1, she notices the post it on the table that has and A and an S with temps and times on it, so she notes that Arizona's last temp was 101 two hours ago, that must have been before she started throwing up.

Grabbing an alcohol swab, she wipes down the thermometer and then takes Sofia's temp. Its at 98.9, which is what it was last time Arizona took it.

Leaning back onto the pillows, Meredith gets comfortable and Sofia snuggles in beside her. It doesn't take long before they are both asleep.

The ringing phone wakes her up, she reaches for hers but it's not ringing, then she realizes that it's Arizona's in the bathroom. Looking down at the sleeping child in her lap, Meredith looks at the time and decides its Callie, so she calls her.

"Are you still there? How are they?" Callie asks.

"She passed out as soon as I gave her the shot and got her back into bed, she's been asleep ever since.

Sofia has a low grade fever, but I didn't want to leave her alone and I know they won't take her in daycare, so I just cleared my schedule to stay with them." Meredith explains.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about that until after you left, then I couldn't find anyone else to send over. Thanks Meredith," Callie says relieved.

"Of course. But do you think you can help Maggie get my kids home? I'll just stay here since I'm fully exposed now," she points out.

"Well, I can come over, I had Sofia last night," Callie replies.

"Yeah, but it seems like this is just a 24 hour thing, and since you're not sick and I'm running a slight fever now, I'll be next," she points out.

"Oh sure. I'll stay with your kids tonight, but maybe I should stop by and check on you," Callie remarks.

"We should be fine and I brought my bag with me, so I have everything we'll need. With any luck, Arizona will feel better in time to take care of me," Meredith jokes.

"Okay, just promise to call if you need anything," Callie replies.

* * *

Waking up a few hours later, the room is dark and Sofia is playing with Arizona's hair. "Momma, Mer sleeping." Sofia says pointing to the woman on the other side of the bed.

"Oh," Arizona says sitting up, then she realizes that her prosthetic isn't on and she's in different pajamas. Getting oriented, she then notices the thermometer and the post it, which now has S, A and M, she notices that Meredith's last temp was 101.3 and she has a wet washcloth on her head. Moving closer to her, Arizona reaches up and feels her face, she's definitely still feverish. Meredith stirs at the contact.

"How are you?" Meredith asks, trying to sit up.

"I feel Better. But you shouldn't move too much, you know what's next," Arizona reminds her.

"Right, there's more Compazine in my bag in the chair, if you need it," Meredith says as she rolls over.

"Okay, how long have you been here?" Arizona asks looking over at the clock.

"Since 2 pm, what time is it now? Meredith asks opening her eyes a bit more.

"It's 6:30." Arizona replies, "Wow, that was horrible, I don't remember anything. I should feed Sofia," she says brushing the hair out of her daughter's face.

"She ate some cereal earlier and her fever broke," Meredith says rolling over to face Arizona and Sofia.

"Okay, well I'm definitely not eating anything yet," Arizona replies.

"You need fluids though," Meredith reminds her. "There's pedialyte on the table," she points out.

"Okay, thanks," Arizona says taking a drink from the bottle. "This stuff is terrible," she adds.

Then leaning over Sofia, the blonde rests a hand on Meredith's arm, "I'm sorry that you came over to help and got sick too," she says with a small smile.

Meredith returns the smile and shrugs, "I probably already had it, at least now I'm not giving it to my kids."

Arizona turns around to put her prosthetic back on, when Meredith jumps out of bed and rushes to the bathroom.

Sofia wakes up and looks at Arizona, "Now Meredith sick," she says shaking her head.

"Hey little miss, we got this from you!" Arizona teases her.

"Mama, not sick," Sofia points out.

"Mama never gets sick," Arizona reminds her daughter.

Then Arizona gets up and goes to the bathroom door, "Mer, can I get you anything?"

Meredith mumbles and Arizona can hear her throwing up, so she pushes the door open.

Going over to the sink, Arizona gets another wash cloth and wets it and then sits down on the tub and reaches over and puts the cloth on the back of Meredith's neck, then rests her hand on her back.


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona sips some broth in the kitchen, it's 10 pm and Meredith has been asleep for a couple of hours. Alex stopped by and picked up Sofia a few hours ago since she's now fever free and bored. Heading back into her bedroom, she sits on the bed beside Meredith and checks her temp. It's coming down now, so she should be through the worst of it. Taking off her robe she sits down on her bed. Having not shared a bed with a friend in years, Arizona laughs because this is the second time in a week that she's slept beside Meredith. And while it's a bit confusing to her, it is comforting, she has to admit.

Climbing back into her bed which is not as roomy at Meredith's king size, Arizona closes her eyes and immediately feels Meredith moving towards her, so she lifts up her arm and lets her cuddle in.

A few hours later, Arizona wakes up, the bed is empty and the bathroom door is closed. She sits up and takes a drink from the water bottle on the table beside her and listens. She doesn't hear anything so she decides to get up and check on Meredith. Grabbing her crutches she makes her way over and knocks lightly on the door. "Meredith?" Arizona says softly.

No response, so she pushes the door open and sees Meredith sitting on the floor crying.

"Hey," Arizona says softly, "I don't mean to intrude, I was just worried that you'd passed out or something," she explains.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you," Meredith gasps out.

"Okay," Arizona says unsure whether she should stay or go, she stares at the other woman a bit longer trying to decide.

Slowly Meredith stands up and Arizona hands her a damp wash cloth, so she wipes her eyes. "I, uh, woke up thinking you were Derek, then when you weren't, I just got overwhelmed and sad, and I didn't want to wake you up, because you were sleeping peacefully..." she blurts out and then bursts into tears again.

Arizona moves closer to her and Meredith falls into her arms. "I miss him so much," she says between sobs.

"I know," Arizona says rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry," Meredith says tearfully.

"Meredith, maybe we could go sit down," Arizona asks softly.

"Okay," Meredith replies and she lets Arizona lead her past the bed and into the living room.

"Sit here and I'll get you a bottle of water, you're going to be dehydrated soon at this rate," Arizona says lightly.

Meredith takes a deep breath and sinks into the couch. "I have been doing really well, I thought I was over this part," she says when Arizona returns and sits down beside her.

"In my experience, this part comes and goes, but never goes away," Arizona says wrapping an arm around her.

"How long has it been since you lost your brother?" Meredith asks.

"About 15 years ago," Arizona replies. "We were so close, he was my best friend. I almost dropped out of med school, Nick kept me going, he's the only reason I didn't drop out, he wouldn't let me."

Meredith looks up at her, "The kids kept me going after Derek died, then when I realized that I was pregnant, the last place I wanted to be was here, where everyone would pity me. At first we went to Boston, to my mom's townhouse. No one there knew me or Derek, so I was just another single mother to them. But after a month or so, I realized that I didn't want to be in Boston, so I contacted a Realtor and sold the townhouse and everything in it and we went to North Carolina, my mom's sister lived there and I always loved the beach, I rented a beach house and it was good."

"I understood why you left, no one else seemed to, but I did," Arizona replies softly.

"I had to leave, Ellis was a gift, I didn't want to grieve through my pregnancy and I knew that was all I'd do if I stayed in Seattle, leaving was the only way I could just be pregnant. I missed Derek terribly and I still grieved, but somehow it was a little bit easier being at the beach. I mean how bad can your life be when every time that you walk out the door you're on the beach?" Meredith asks laughing a little.

"I love the beach too," Arizona replies softly.

They sit a while longer, then Arizona starts to doze off.

"Hey, we should go back to bed," Meredith says nudging the blonde to wake her.

"Hmm," Arizona mumbles.

"Come on," Meredith says pulling away from her and standing up, then pulling her arms up.

Waking up a bit, Arizona smiles at her and then they go back into the bedroom.

Meredith helps her into bed, stashes the crutches back underneath and then climbs in on the other side.

Meredith lays down on her back on the other side of the bed, a few minutes go by and then Arizona rolls over to face her.

"You'll be okay, it just takes time," she says softly before closing her eyes again.

Meredith watches her sleep for a few minutes thinking about the past week. How is it they've know each other this long and are just now becoming friends, she wonders. Then Meredith's mind wanders to Izzy and Christina. Arizona is kind of a mix of the two, she's perky like Iz, but can be dark like Christina, she's certainly nothing like Callie Torres.

* * *

Arizona wakes up and the room is bright, she never closed the blinds yesterday, so the morning sun is filling the room with light. Meredith is wrapped around her snoring softly in her ear. Then she remembers their talk last night or rather this morning. This is easily the most intimate non-sexual relationship that she's ever had with a woman. Although, it's getting confusing to have her this close, they definitely need to dial back this aspect of the relationship, Arizona confesses to herself.

"Oh god, it's really bright," Meredith says untangling herself from Arizona.

"Yeah, it's 7 am, I didn't put my phone on the charger, it's dead." Arizona says checking it for messages.

"Mine too," Meredith says setting hers back down, then looking around the room, she asks, "Where's Sofia?"

"Alex came by and took her last night. Her fever broke and I didn't want her to get it from us again," Arizona explains. "Hey are you hungry?" she asks plugging her phone into the charger and yawning.

"A little, do you think it's safe to eat now?" Meredith asks.

"I think it was just a 24 hour thing, I drank some broth last night and kept it down," Arizona points out as she slips her prosthetic on and goes into the bathroom.

Meredith sits up in the bed and looks around the room. This has been the most confusing week of her life, she finds herself drawn to Arizona, the more time she spends with her, the more she seems to open up to her. I guess Christina and I were like that, but this feels different somehow.

The bathroom door opens and Arizona sticks her head out, "I'm going to take a quick shower. Oh and there's another bathroom down the hall, and help yourself to a change of clothes."

Meredith gets up and goes to her bag, she has the clothes that she wore yesterday, but it's always more fun to borrow clothes, so she pokes around in Arizona's dresser until she finds a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

* * *

Feeling better after the shower, Meredith heads down the hall and smiles when she sees that Arizona has made her hot tea and toast.

"Eat, you'll feel so much better," Arizona says gesturing at the counter.

"Thanks, have you talked to Callie yet?" Meredith asks.

"Yes, Maggie's sick but the kids are fine. DeLuca showed up to stay with her so Callie took the kids to daycare and she's going to work today. I told her to tell Bailey that we're staying out today," Arizona explains.

Meredith nods as she sips the tea.

"Um, about last night," Meredith begins to apologize.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Arizona interrupts.

"Okay, it's just I don't do that. Well, not usually and..." Meredith tries to explain.

Arizona sets her coffee down and takes the chair beside her, "There's nothing usual about this, it's fine. You were sick and you let your guard down. If it helps, I told you things that I don't tell many people either," she explains.

Nodding, Meredith smiles tightly.

"Hey, I have a load of laundry ready to go, do you have anything to add?" Arizona asks.

"Oh, yeah. I should wash my clothes from yesterday so I can wear them home," Meredith replies going over to her bag.

"The washer's just down the hall, put your stuff in and hit the button, it's ready to go." Arizona replies, going over to pour herself another cup of coffee.

"We should strip your bed too," Meredith says returning to the kitchen.

"I already did that," Arizona says looking up from her phone, "Are you tired? Go ahead and lay back down."

"Not really, I just don't feel like doing anything." Meredith says and goes over to sit on the couch.

Arizona follows her over and hands her the remote, "Here find something for us to watch. I'll be right back."

Meredith checks out the listings and Arizona returns with a blanket and pillows.

"Let's watch a movie or binge watch a tv show, that will get us through the day," Arizona teases.

"Okay, have you seen Orange is the New Black?" Meredith asks.

"Just the first season, you?" Arizona asks.

"I saw most of the first season, how about we watch the last episode, then start the new season?" Meredith suggests.

"Sounds good," Arizona replies getting comfortable on her end of the couch.

* * *

"I did some crazy things after high school when Sadie and I backpacked across Europe," Meredith says a few hours later.

"The craziest thing I've done was steal Herman's medical records and give them to Amelia, and for a minute there I thought she was going to call the police and I was going to go to jail," Arizona admits dramatically.

"Ha! Well, I did something like that myself and Derek almost reported me, I wouldn't have gone to jail, but I might have lost my medical license." Meredith admits.

"What was the craziest thing you did in Europe?" Arizona asks. "You were what, eighteen? Nineteen years old?"

"Nineteen," Meredith replies. "I don't know if I should tell you, it may affect how you see me," she teases.

"Okay, I'll go first then. At nineteen, the craziest thing I did was..." Arizona shakes her head, "Wait let me think of another one, I'm not telling you that one," she says laughing.

"Okay, okay here's one, it was the summer after my first year of college and I was waitressing at a resort in Provincetown with my girlfriend, soon to be ex-girlfriend." Arizona adds laughing. "This is terrible, but remember, I was nineteen. So this really attractive older woman was coming in like three times a day to sit in my section and she was a writer, I think. Anyway she was really interesting to talk to and after the third time in two days, she asked me out. Now, my girlfriend and I are staying in this tiny apartment in downtown Providence and we're fighting like crazy. Not how I pictured my summer at all, so I agree to meet this woman after work and then at the end of the shift I break up with my girlfriend."

"There has to be more to that story," Meredith says nudging her with her foot. "Spill it."

"She had a beach house and I spent the rest of the summer with her, it was really amazing and crazy and the ex, made me pay half the rent on the crummy apartment all summer, but it was worth it." Arizona admits.

"Okay, not bad." Meredith replies. "In Italy, we met two guys on the beach and they asked if we wanted to go out on their sailboat, Sadie immediately says yes. So next thing we know we're zipping down to the pier on the back of these scooters. The sailboat isn't a small catamaran, it's like 40 foot long with sleeping berths, a kitchen and a bathroom, it's really nice. Now I'm half convinced that they're going to kidnap us and throw us overboard, but Sadie insists that we'll be fine, so we help them cast off." Meredith stops and takes a sip of water.

"They took us to a topless beach in Barcelona and we stayed with them there for about three days, just eating, drinking and having sex," Meredith says resuming the story.

"Well, I've been to a topless beach in Barcelona, I wonder if it was the same one?" Arizona asks playfully.

"Turns out there are several, I tried to get Derek to go to one, but he wasn't interested in Spain, he only wanted to go to Italy," Meredith replies. Her face flushes suddenly and she blurts out, "I miss sex."

Arizona about chokes as she takes a sip of water.

"Sorry, I haven't even thought about it really, but all the sudden, now I am," she confesses.

"Uh, we should probably change the subject, this isn't going to do either of us any good," Arizona points out.

"I've made out with a girl before," Meredith blurts out. "Have you? With a guy I mean, have you ever made out with a guy?"

"Not since junior high," Arizona admits. "My guess is that you made out with your friend Sadie," the blonde replies.

Blushing, Meredith nods. "How did you know that?" she asks.

"Nineteen and backpacking across Europe on your own, you were obviously experiencing all life threw your way," Arizona points out.

"True, it was nice. But we had too much to drink and we fell asleep before we got too carried away." Meredith admits. Then looking at the blonde intently for a minute she asks, "You're not even curious about men are you?"

"No," Arizona admits, a bit uncomfortable with this particular conversation, she gets up. "Hey, I'm going to grab the laundry, be right back."

* * *

"I'm sorry, if I made you uncomfortable," Meredith says standing at the door to the bedroom as Arizona folds the clothes.

Arizona looks up at her and laughs, "You know, I've basically been alone this past year and even though I lived with Alex and Jo before that, I've really kept pretty much to myself since Callie and I broke up, so this is a lot for me," she admits.

Meredith crosses the room and sits on the bed, "It's a lot for me too," she confesses. "Alex and I don't talk like this," she says with a small laugh.

Sitting beside her on the bed, Arizona replies, "Uh, Alex and I don't talk like this either." she says laughing.

"I think I should admit that I have a bit of a crush on you," Meredith says softly.

Arizona takes a deep breath and looks over at her, "Okay, if you can admit it, then I'll admit it too."

"Do you think it's just because we've been so close so fast? I mean all of the sudden we're intimate friends, that's it right?" Meredith asks trying to make sense of what she's feeling.

"That's probably all it is," Arizona agrees, relieved that she's not crazy and at least the confusion is mutual.

"Maybe I should go home and check on Maggie," Meredith suggests, reaching for her clothes that Arizona has folded and placed on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: glad everyone's enjoying this one! Don't forget to check out the song "Yours" by Ella Henderson, actually, you should listen to all of her songs, she's fantastic!**_

* * *

"Maggie says she's feeling better, so I'm going to head home and clean my house before I pick up the kids from daycare," she says standing in front of the couch where Arizona is sitting.

Looking up, Arizona smiles. "Okay, thanks for everything," she says standing up to walk her to the door.

Meredith pauses at the door, then turns around to face the blonde. She wants to hug her, but after their conversation earlier, she feels too shy to do it.

Finally, Arizona leans in with one arm and hugs her lightly.

But as they pull away, Meredith pauses and then impulsively presses her lips against the blonde's and kisses her. Surprised, Arizona pulls back, but then Meredith wraps both arms around her and pulls her in tighter and kisses her again. "Oh, sorry," she gasps. "I didn't mean to do that, I wanted to but I didn't mean to," Meredith says flushing, "Um, I should just go."

* * *

Arizona closes the door stunned. She touches her lips, wow, that was not the awkward goodbye she imagined.

Walking over to the kitchen to get a drink of water, the blonde hears a light knock at the door. She opens it, half expecting it to be Meredith again, but instead it's April. "Hey, I texted you but didn't hear back, so I thought I'd just stop by. Was that Meredith leaving?"

"Yeah," Arizona says closing the door as April enters. A little distracted, Arizona doesn't hear anything April says until she realizes that the redhead is staring at her. "Sorry, what?"

"Your fever broke, right. I'm not going to get sick?" she asks.

"Yes, you should be good," Arizona replies sitting down on the bar stool.

"Are you hungry? I brought some leftovers," she says pulling them out of her bag.

"Oh, I am actually. Are you going to join me?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, just have a seat and I'll warm this up for us. You know, you look flushed, are you sure you aren't running a temp again?" April asks.

"Uh, I'll go check," Arizona says heading into her bedroom and going to the bathroom. She takes a moment to wash her face and then looking in the mirror she asks herself, "Did that really just happen?"

Leaving the bathroom, she hears her phone buzz, so she checks it.

It's a text from Meredith - _"Sorry, but not sorry :-)"_

Unsure how to respond to that, Arizona sighs, then types, erases, types again, erases again.

"Hey, it's ready," April says from the doorway. Then noticing the blonde laying on her bed, she asks," Arizona, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine," she says getting up and slipping the phone into the pocket of her robe.

* * *

Callie stops by after April leaves.

"Hey, I just dropped the kids off at Meredith's, did Alex bring Sofia yet?" she asks entering the house.

"No, he's on his way though. He called a few minutes ago," Arizona replies. "You should just go home and enjoy your day off tomorrow. I'll keep Sofia tonight."

"Are you sure that you're up for that?" Callie asks plopping down on the bar stool.

"Yes, and you've got to be exhausted," Arizona says sitting down beside her.

"I'm okay, but a night by myself with no one puking, sounds great," Callie admits, yawning.

"Uh, how was Meredith?" Arizona asks.

"She looks good, god that was a mess huh?" Callie replies. "Alex said you looked like hell when he picked up Sofia last night."

"That was horrible, my stomach muscles still hurt from puking for two hours. Thank you for sending Meredith over, poor Sofia, she didn't quite know what to do with me." Arizona exclaims.

"She was really calm when she called me back yesterday, she must of said Momma sick three times." Callie says laughing.

"That was crazy. Hopefully, it's gone now and no one else gets it." Arizona replies.

The door opens and Sofia and Alex enter the house.

"You look better," Alex says giving Arizona a light hug.

"Mija, is it okay if you stay here with Momma tonight?" Callie asks her daughter.

"Are you sick now Mama?" Sofia asks.

"Nope, just tired baby. I'll come get you for lunch tomorrow though, okay?" Callie says kissing her head.

"Okay, I'm going to head out. Alex, thanks for your help." Callie says clapping him on the shoulder.

"Sure, but I think I got it easy, just one kid and she slept through the night," he replies.

"Yeah, you did. Maggie had it as bad as Arizona, but she wouldn't let me give her anything for it, so she puked off and on all night, each time waking up a different kid." Callie exclaims.

"You should have just gave it to her anyway," Alex replies.

"If there's a next time, believe me, I will." Callie says yawning again. "Okay, I'm going home," she says shutting the door behind her.

"How are you really?" Alex asks Arizona when Callie leaves.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Arizona questions.

"It's just Meredith is intense sometimes and when she's sick, she gets kind of emotional," he explains.

"Yeah, I found that out," Arizona replies bending down to talk to Sofia for a minute. "Little miss, why don't you go into your room and change into your pajamas, we're going to have a pajama party tonight, okay?"

"Okay Momma," Sofia says and runs to her room.

"I'm glad that you guys are friends, she's been really lonely lately and so have you," Alex points out.

Arizona nods. "We have more in common now," she says, then looking over at him she asks, "How are you and Jo?"

"Better, I think. She still hasn't responded to my proposal and it's been over a month, do you think I should ask again?" He asks.

"No, give it time and don't force it. You'll know when to ask again," she advises.

"Okay", he says, then looking around, he asks, "You need anything?"

"No, April brought a few things over earlier, so I think I'll be fine. And I'll be at work tomorrow, so if you want to sleep in, I'll do rounds," she offers.

"Cool, I'll let you. Jo has tomorrow off," he says winking at her.

"Go home Alex, and thank you," she says putting her hands on his back and pushing him towards the door.

* * *

"Hey stranger," Meredith says plopping down on the couch in the lounge beside Arizona.

Arizona looks up from her charting and takes out one of her earbuds, "Hi," she says.

Meredith looks at her and takes the earbud and puts it in her own ear. "Who is this?" she asks.

"Ella Henderson," Arizona replies, watching her carefully.

Meredith sits there amused at the blonde's nervousness. "Relax, I'm not going to jump your bones," she whispers into her ear.

Callie enters the lounge and looks at them oddly, "What are you listening to?" she asks.

Meredith takes out the earbud and hands it back to the blonde and winks, "A TedMed podcast, can you believe her?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Hey, do you want to go Christmas shopping tomorrow after work?" Callie asks Meredith.

"No, I did mine on the internet this year. It's all delivered and wrapped, I'm done," she says pleased with herself.

"That's crazy, but I'd be lying if I didn't say how jealous I am of you right now. You have three kids and it's two weeks before Christmas and you're done shopping?" Callie says shaking her head. Then looking over at Arizona she asks, "How about you, Christmas shopping tomorrow night?"

"I don't have much left, but I guess I could finish it up tomorrow, sure." Arizona replies.

Dropping her hand casually onto the blonde's leg, Meredith says, "Well, then you should drop Sofia off at my house if you're both going shopping."

"Okay, thanks." Arizona replies, trying not to stare at the hand that's resting on her leg. Turning then to Callie she says, "I'll drop Sofia off and then come by and pick you up."

Amused again by Arizona's discomfort, Meredith removes her hand, which earns her another shy glance from the blonde.

"Uh, no way are you driving us to the mall," Callie teases.

"I don't mind driving, what is that about all of the sudden?" Arizona asks looking from Meredith to Callie.

"Alex told us about your panic attack a few weeks ago, he's worried about you," Callie confesses.

"Did he explain that I almost rear-ended a truck that suddenly cut me off? I think that is a valid reason for an anxiety attack," Arizona replies.

Callie and Meredith look at each other a moment and silently agree.

"Okay so you can drive tomorrow," Callie offers.

"Nah, you can drive, I hate driving to the mall," Arizona says standing up to leave.

* * *

"Show me the view out your window?" Meredith asks and Cristina picks up the webcam and turns it to the window.

"It's ridiculous, it looks like a freaking Christmas card out there," Cristina says sarcastically.

"It's really pretty, want to see out my window?" Meredith asks.

"You don't have a window in your office," Cristina points out. "So what's new in Seattle? Is Owen still shacked up with your junkie sister-in-law?"

"Yes, they seem happy and they love babysitting, so I'm all for it," Meredith exclaims.

"Is Torres still boning the resident who killed Derek?" Cristina snarks.

"No, they broke up before Thanksgiving and it seems to have stuck this time. She's sort of dating a cop or something," Meredith replies.

"Male cop or female cop?" Cristina asks.

"Male this time, last time it was a female," Meredith responds.

"Okay, so is Alex engaged yet to what's her name?"

"No, he even bought a ring last time he asked her, but as far I know she hasn't said yes or no," Meredith replies. "How are you? Have you met anyone or are you still sleeping with Ross?"

"I haven't slept with Ross in long time, he's met a little Swiss Miss and he's settling down," Cristina remarks.

"But you're not seeing anyone?" Meredith asks.

"No one's worthy," she replies sarcastically. "What about you?"

Meredith doesn't reply right away, as she's thinking of how to respond, but she takes too long and Cristina notices.

"What was that? You're trying to think of a lie to tell me," Cristina says facing the camera. "Talk to me Mer, I have nothing going on, tell me who you're having sex with?"

"I'm not having sex with anyone," Meredith replies, "but I kind of kissed someone a few weeks ago."

"Who did you kiss? Someone at the hospital? It can't be the new guy, we hate the new guy... Oh is it a resident? Oh god, Mer, please tell me you're not pulling a Derek and going after a resident!" Cristina exclaims.

"No and you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Meredith replies.

"You kissed Callie?" Cristina screams. "I mean she's hot and all, but Mer, Torres?"

Meredith begins laughing, "No, I did not kiss Torres, you're close though."

"Wait a minute, are saying that you kissed Robbins?" Cristina asks. "You seriously kissed the lesbian?"

Flushed, Meredith looks up at her friend, "It just sort of happened, I think maybe I have a sort of crush on her."

"Use your words Mer, I don't understand how you sort of get a crush on Robbins and kiss her. How did she respond? Are you guys dating, talk to me Meredith."

"I don't know, I just suddenly feel kind of drawn to her, so I invited her over for Thanksgiving and the weather was bad, so she and Alex stayed, everyone else got called in to the hospital. She slept in my bed and you know how I am, I just sort of spooned her. Cristina, I haven't slept with anyone in the bed besides the kids in a long time." Meredith explains.

"Okay, okay, so you kissed her thinking she was Derek or something like that?" Cristina asks.

"Uh, no. Actually it was a week later after we spent two days at her house with the flu," Meredith explains.

"Wait, how did you both get the flu and why were you at her house?"

"Sofia was sick, Arizona got sick, Callie was in surgery, so I went over to check on them and I got sick. But I probably got it from Arizona the night before when I drank out of her wine glass." Meredith explains.

"Wait, you guys are dating?" Cristina asks confused.

"No, we both had a night off, so we went over to April and Jackson's house for dinner," Meredith replies.

"Still sounds like you're dating, go on," Cristina points out.

Meredith laughs, "You're making a bigger deal over it than Arizona did and she's the one I kissed."

"Wait, how is she acting?" Cristina asks.

"Uh, I don't know, she's a little shy around me, but it's not like she's avoiding me or anything," Meredith replies.

"Hmm, but have you spent any time alone together since?" Cristina asks.

"Uh no, not really. But I'm watching Sofia tonight, so she and Callie can finish their Christmas shopping," Meredith says.

"She's avoiding you," Cristina decides.

"No, she isn't," Meredith disagrees.

"She's avoiding being alone with you, same thing. Is she a little nervous whenever you're around?" Cristina asks.

"Yeah, but I kind of ambushed her with the kiss, so she's probably just nervous that I'll do it again." Meredith admits.

"And are you going to do it again?" Cristina asks.

"I hope so, you have no idea how hot it is to kiss her," Meredith replies.

"Okay, you got me there, I do not. But really? That hot?" Cristina asks.

"You seriously have no idea," Meredith says flushing again.

"Okay, so Callie and I were friends when she was going through her 'am I a lesbian phase with Hahn', and she watched a bunch of movies, but there was one that I remember and you should watch it. Research Mer, you need to do research, maybe you're bi-sexual like Torres but an even later bloomer. I mean I always wondered, you hate to sleep alone and you're always wanting to spoon or be spooned and you've never been picky about who you spoon with," Cristina points out. "You are the most indiscriminate spooner I've ever met."

"Cristina, that's ridiculous, you don't just meet a woman and suddenly turn bi-sexual, at least I don't think that's how it works," Meredith replies.

"That's my point, you've always been, you just never met the right woman until now. Oh here's the movie, 'Kissing Jessica Stein', watch it tonight. Look, I've got to go, it's like midnight here now. Good luck with McPerky," Cristina says wrapping up the call.

Disconnecting the call, Meredith looks at the clock, she has a procedure in 30 minutes, she should get going, but first she writes down the movie title, it couldn't hurt to watch a movie, she thinks.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I did steal a line of dialogue from the movie, "It's in the Water"... Why did I steal it? Well, because you'll really like it...**_

* * *

Meredith is sitting on the couch, watching the movie on her computer with Sofia asleep in her lap, when she hears a knock on the door. She carefully extracts herself and goes to let Arizona in.

"Hey, sorry I'm so late. Callie took forever and she had them wrap everything," Arizona explains.

"It's okay, I was watching a movie and didn't realize how late it was. Sofia's sound asleep, do you want to stay? You guys can have the guest room," Meredith offers.

Arizona pauses, unsure. She's been trying to avoid this situation but she is really tired and the thought of carrying a sleeping child out to the car in the cold, then into the house is not very appealing. "Are you sure that you don't mind?" she says finally.

"I wouldn't have offered, if I minded" Meredith replies. "Let me go up and make sure the bed is made and open the door, so it warms up in there."

"Okay", Arizona replies as she takes off her coat.

"Grab a glass, there's at least one glass of wine left in that bottle," Meredith says before going upstairs.

Arizona goes into the dining room and grabs a wine glass, then sits down and pours herself a glass of wine. Noticing the movie paused on the laptop, she looks to see what it is and about chokes on her wine when she sees the title. Glancing at the coffee table, she sees the post it with Meredith's handwriting and the movie title. Who told her to watch this movie, Arizona wonders. Then she realizes that it means Meredith has talked to someone about the kiss.

"Hey, I turned on the space heater to take the chill off the room, it'll be warmed up shortly," she says sitting back down and shutting the laptop.

Arizona bites her lip, not wanting to ask, but feeling that she should, she picks up the post it and asks, "Did someone mention this movie to you?"

"Uh," Meredith stammers, then picks up her wine glass and takes a drink. "I was just trying to understand what's going on with me, with us".

"Well, maybe we should talk about it," Arizona says clearly uncomfortable.

"I was trying to figure it out on my own," Meredith explains. "You've sort of been avoiding me and you look really uncomfortable right now," she points out.

"My discomfort is a result of past experience,"Arizona replies, "Uh, this never ends well Meredith, someone always gets hurt, usually it's me," Arizona explains.

Not the answer Meredith expected.

"Arizona, this is more than curiosity for me. I am drawn to you in a way that I've never been drawn to anyone before. And you're a woman, so I'm just trying to understand," Meredith replies.

The blonde nods, "I feel drawn to you too," she confesses.

"Wouldn't I know before now, if I were bi-sexual?" Meredith blurts out. "I mean, I've always found women attractive and I've always found you attractive, but I've never noticed you the way I'm noticing you now."

"We've been through a lot since we first met and it's changed us," Arizona replies thinking out loud. "And for what it's worth, I don't know why I'm suddenly attracted to you too."

"This is unusual for you too?" Meredith asks.

"Yes, it is. For a couple of reasons, one, I've never dated anyone with children; two, you're straight," she begins.

"Obviously, I'm not straight though, I kissed you and I want to do it again," Meredith says biting her lip.

"Okay, but you've not been with a woman before so that's straight to me." Arizona points out.

Closing her eyes a moment to think, Meredith takes a deep breath. "Arizona, can I kiss you again?" she asks.

"No, y-y-you can't," she says nervously.

"Why?" Meredith asks.

"Because you'll really like it," she answers.

Meredith crashes into her lips and kisses her hard.

Arizona starts to push her away, but Meredith pulls her closer and deepens the kiss. Hungrily, Arizona pushes her back on the couch and returns the kiss.

Gasping for breath they pull apart and stare at each other. Arizona turns away and looks at Sofia sleeping behind her on the couch, "Meredith, I should probably go," she says dazed.

"No, no don't go." Meredith says taking her hand. "Please stay," she adds.

Arizona looks at her and then makes a decision, "Then, uh, I'm going to take Sofia up to bed," she replies, picking up her daughter and walking towards the stairs.

"Okay," Meredith says still flushed from the kiss.

Meredith follows her over to the stairs, "You were right," she says softly.

Arizona turns to her confused for a moment.

"I did like it," she says leaning in to kiss her again.

"Meredith, please don't..." Arizona pleads, pulling away from her. "Don't kiss me, until you're sure," she says turning her back to her and leaving her at the bottom of the stairs.

In the guest room, Arizona lays Sofia down and pulls the covers over her, then she smiles at the bed clothes that Meredith laid out for her, crossing to the door she closes it and then quickly slips into them. Then remembering that Meredith said this room is cold she crosses back over to open the door. Turning around she notices something under the bed, so she bends down and realizes that it's a pair of crutches.

From the doorway, Meredith clears her throat, "Hey, I just wanted to make sure that you have everything you need," she says.

"Yes, thank you. How did you get these? They look like my first set, did I leave them here?" Arizona asks.

"No, Alex must have brought them over and stashed them under the bed. I just noticed them last week when I was cleaning." Meredith replies.

"Did you talk to him about us?" Arizona asks.

"No, I just assumed that you did?" Meredith replies quietly. Then she adds, "I told Cristina today."

"How did that go?" the blonde asks sitting down on the bed.

"She said she always thought I was bi, since I spoon indiscriminately," Meredith replies.

"Well, she does have a point," Arizona says laughing.

"Are you teasing me about this?" Meredith asks, approaching her.

"I am, but I'm still keeping you at a distance, until you figure out what you want." Arizona says holding her hand out.

"But I know exactly what I want," Meredith says mischievously.

* * *

"When do your parents arrive?" Meredith asks, taking a bite of her lunch. Everyone is finally getting used to seeing them having lunch together in the cafeteria.

"They'll be here on Wednesday and we're all having dinner at Callie's that night," Arizona replies.

"Good, then you guys should come over to my house on Christmas Eve, Alex is bringing his guitar and we're going to have a small dinner and everything," she says smiling, then leaning forward she whispers, "And I promise not to kiss you, but I'm not opposed to you kissing me," she adds.

"You shouldn't make promises that you don't intend to keep," Arizona teases her.

"Well, at least you still have a sense of humor about it," Meredith remarks.

"Hey Arizona, did she invite you to Christmas Eve," Alex asks sitting down at their table.

"She did, but my parents are in town, so I don't know what they want to do," she explains.

"They'll want to have Christmas Eve with us, bring them. It will be way better than our last one together, I promise." Alex says laughing.

"That was really sad," Arizona admits. "We never even finished decorating the tree."

"The tree is decorated, the house is festive, just say yes to bringing your parents," Meredith asks again.

"Okay, okay, we'll be there. But what can we bring, Mom won't come empty handed," Arizona explains.

"Bring whatever you want, cookies, fudge, a side dish, I don't care," Meredith says winking at her.

"What's going on with you two, I feel like there's another conversation happening that I can't hear," Alex says looking from one to the other.

Laughing, Arizona stands up, "I've got to go and check on a patient."

"Seriously, what is going on with you two?" Alex asks Meredith.

"Nothing, we're friends." Meredith replies.

"I think that you have a girl crush or something on her," he says. "Jo jokes about having one on Callie, so what, is this like an epidemic or something," he replies sarcastically.

"A girl crush" Meredith repeats, then she laughs, "That sounds about right."

"Whatever." he says shaking his head and taking a bite of his sandwich.

* * *

"Meredith, you have a lovely home. Thank you for inviting us over." Barbara says once they are inside the house and settled on the couch with egg nog.

"Thank you, Mrs Robbins." Meredith says, then to Arizona, "Can you come help me with something?"

"I'll help," Alex says setting his beer down.

"Arizona can help," Meredith says taking the blonde's hand and pulling her towards the stairs.

"Meredith," Arizona says softly.

"It'll just take a moment," Meredith says as they go up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, Meredith grabs her arm and pulls her into her bedroom.

"I got you something for Christmas," Meredith explains.

"Meredith," Arizona says moving away from her. "We talked about this," she warns her.

"You talked about it." Meredith points out, "then I did what I wanted to do," she teases. Then hands the blonde a small box.

"I'm not opening that," Arizona says handing it back to her.

"Arizona, stop. You have to let me prove to you that I'm okay with this," Meredith counters.

"Meredith, it's just not a good idea," Arizona protests.

"How could you possibly know that?" Meredith asks getting annoyed.

"Years of experience," Arizona replies.

"Bullshit, you won't even give me a chance, so you know nothing," Meredith counters.

"Look, we should get back downstairs," Arizona replies, "I'm sorry, I wish that I could, but I just can't," she says turning around to leave.

"Arizona," Meredith says,

She stops, her hand on the door.

Meredith wraps her arms around her and kisses her neck softly, "You're an idiot," she whispers into her ear, before opening the door and walking out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: One more chapter my friends, but only because of the Snowpocalypse..._**

* * *

Lying in bed that night, Arizona considers Meredith's position and realizes that she's really not being fair to her; although she knows that Meredith has no idea what it's like to have a relationship with another woman.

Picking up her phone, she texts her, _"I'm sorry. I don't know how to do this with you."_

Meredith rolls over and looks at her phone and texts back, _"Maybe you need to let us figure that out together. "_

Arizona replies, _"You don't understand, people will talk, it will be a big deal to some people."_

Meredith looks at her phone and quickly replies, _"I know that. It's a big deal to me!"_ she points out. _"And it wouldn't be the first time people have talked about me, either."_ she adds.

 _"Okay"_ Arizona replies.

 _"Okay?"_ Meredith asks.

 _"Let's go out, just the two of us."_ Arizona suggests.

 _"You're seriously asking me out by text?"_ Meredith teases.

 _"Yes, I feel like a teenager, my parents are here!"_ Arizona replies smiling to herself.

 _"Let's talk soon :-)"_ Meredith replies. Then she adds, _"Merry Christmas!"_

 _"Merry Christmas xoxox"_ Arizona replies, setting her phone down.

* * *

"Arizona, your friend Meredith is lovely, and I think it would be wonderful for you to spend more time with her and her children." Barbara says when they are driving to the airport.

"Mom," Arizona exclaims, "she's just a friend."

"Arizona, I'm not blind. I know when you're interested in someone," she points out, "and I noticed that she's interested in you too. She couldn't keep her eyes off you the whole time we were at her house."

"Look, it's complicated." Arizona begins to explain.

"What's complicated about it? You are both single and you seem to have a lot in common. Don't be scared of love just because it didn't work out with Callie. We didn't raise you to be a coward," Daniel interjects from the backseat.

"Dad, there's a lot to consider here." Arizona says pulling into the airport parking lot.

"Arizona, why don't you stop sitting home alone and get off your ass and back in the game!" he says climbing out of the car.

"Okay, okay, look I wasn't going to tell you, but we are going out tomorrow night, okay?" Arizona finally admits to them.

"Now, that's my girl," Daniel says dropping an arm around her.

* * *

"Wow, you're in a really good mood today," Callie says as she and Meredith scrub out of a long surgery.

"I am," Meredith replies winking at the brunette.

"Good Christmas?" Callie asks.

"You could say that," Meredith shrugs. "Hey, you've got the follow up on this one?" she asks.

"Sure, you have plans tonight?" Callie asks.

"Not really," Meredith says stripping off her gown and leaving the scrub room.

Running up the stairs, Meredith slips into the blonde's office and closes the door behind her.

Arizona turns around and smiles, "What are you doing?" she asks curiously.

"This," Meredith says walking up to her and pulling her to feet and kissing her.

"Mer," Arizona says laughing, "Hold on, when did we start kissing at work? Anyone could come in and see us."

"I don't care. People will talk Arizona, let them. I don't care any more," she says kissing her again.

"Okay, but maybe we should go on an actual date before people start freaking out over us dating?" Arizona counters.

"Fine, whatever." Meredith replies nonchalantly. "I haven't felt this alive in a long time and I don't care who knows it."

"Hmm, oh I understand," Arizona says softly pulling her into her arms and kissing her.

"It's about time," Meredith says playfully.

"Did you get a sitter for tomorrow night?" Arizona asks, sitting on the corner of her desk.

"Amelia and Owen are staying over in the guest room," she replies, leaning against the blonde.

"So you'll come over to my place after work?" Arizona asks, looking up at her.

"Yes, but we're going out right?" Meredith confirms.

"Yes, we are going out." Arizona says smiling as she bends down to kiss her again.

* * *

"There seems to be some sort of happiness situation here..." April says entering Arizona's office later that afternoon.

"Hmm?" Arizona says turning around in her chair.

"You are humming," April says sitting on the corner of the desk.

"I am?" Arizona asks.

"Yes." April counters, "Now spill it Robbins, who is she?"

"It's too early too say," Arizona replies. "We haven't even gone out on a date yet."

"Ah hah! There is someone though, I just knew it!" April says excitedly. "Wait, is it someone that I know?" she asks.

Arizona looks down at the floor, "I'm not saying anything. It may not even be a thing," she says deflecting April's interest.

"You haven't gone out on a date in three years, so if you asked someone out, it's a big deal," April point out.

"Okay, okay, it's kind of a big deal. But let's just keep it between us for now, okay?" Arizona asks.

* * *

"What did you tell them?" Arizona asks when Meredith arrives at her place.

"Just that I was going out with a friend and since I have tomorrow off, I would probably drink, so they should just stay over and take care of the kids tomorrow." Meredith replies.

"Well, they both know you well enough to know how much you like tequila," Arizona teases.

"No tequila tonight," Meredith replies. "I'm going to Sofia's room to change," she says quickly kissing the blonde, before disappearing down the hall.

Arizona goes into her own room and gets dressed. She's sitting on the couch when Meredith comes down the hall.

Standing up, Arizona smiles at her, "Wow, you look fantastic," she says.

"You look pretty amazing yourself," Meredith says wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

Meredith is wearing a sleek black cocktail dress and Arizona is wearing black slacks and a white blouse with a long scarf and jacket, her blonde hair down long and curly.

Arizona's phone beeps. "Oh, that's our car," she says.

"Our car?" Meredith asks.

Yeah, no driving tonight," Arizona replies as they slip on their costs.

* * *

 _Helping Meredith out of the car, Arizona laughs as she pulls her into her arms. "Hi," she says shyly._

 _"Now, you're shy?" Meredith teases._

 _"Now, I'm nervous," Arizona admits, opening the door._

 _Meredith pushes her against the door and kisses her. Arizona helps her slip off her coat and then takes her hand and leads her to the couch._

 _"The couch, not the bed?" Meredith teases._

 _"So you're telling me that you're easy, huh?" Arizona says taking her jacket off and pushing Meredith down on to the couch._

 _"I'm far from easy," Meredith replies. "Fun, yes. Easy, no." she whispers into the blonde's ear._

 _"Somehow, that does not surprise me," Arizona says kissing her neck and running her hand down Meredith's leg._

 _She moans at the sensation and Arizona laughs, "You have no idea, what you're in for," she says her blue eyes dark with desire._

 _"I think I do," Meredith replies slipping her hands under Arizona's blouse and undoing her bra easily, then cupping her breasts._

 _"Mmm," the blonde moans, slipping her own hands under Meredith's dress and caressing her ass._

 _Meredith can't help but arch her back and moan, " Bed, please," she begs._

 _"Not yet," Arizona says kissing her way down her stomach._

 _"Arizona stop teasing me," Meredith says frustrated._

 _"Where's the fun in that?" Arizona says coming back up to kiss her lips while unzipping the dress and pulling it off of her._

 _"Wait, I'm practically naked and you're fully dressed," Meredith points out._

 _"Mmm, lucky me," Arizona says thickly, admiring her body and kissing her neck as she slips her hand under her to unfasten her bra._

 _Meredith begins unbuttoning Arizona's blouse then she reaches up and pulls the blonde's bra off, pleased with herself, she caresses the blonde's breasts and raises up to kiss and suck on her nipples._

 _Distracted, Arizona pulls away, "Hey now," she says softly, smiling down at her._

 _"What's the matter Arizona, distracted?" Meredith teases._

 _Pulling her own blouse off, Arizona drops down and trails her nipples down Meredith's body as she kisses and sucks her way down the length of her body. Meredith trembles at the contact and reaches up to unfasten the blonde's slacks._

 _"Arizona." she moans, "bed. now," she says reaching up and slipping her hands over the blonde's ass and easily removing her slacks._

* * *

Arizona wakes up flushed and breathing hard with Meredith's arms wrapped around her. It takes her a moment to realize that she was dreaming, because they are laying on the couch fully dressed and the movie they sat down to watch is long over.

"Hmmm, what time is it?" Meredith asks, her breath tickling the blonde's ear.

"3 am," Arizona says turning to see her. "We should go to bed."

"I thought you'd never ask," Meredith says playfully.

Arizona pulls herself up with her crutches and then waits for Meredith.

Once they are laying in bed, Meredith laughs softly to herself, then whispers, "How did this happen?"

Confused Arizona opens her eyes and looks at her and asks, "What?" she asks.

"Ending a first date in bed, that's normal for me, but I'm not drunk, I'm not naked and we haven't had sex, yet," she says nudging the blonde at the end, "that's not normal for me. Do you think it's because I'm older or is it because I'm a mom now? Oh wait, is it a lesbian thing to not have sex on the first date?" Meredith asks suddenly.

Shaking her head Arizona laughs at her, "It's definitely not a lesbian thing to not have sex on a first date."

Rolling up onto her elbow so they can talk face to face, Arizona continues, "I don't want us to rush into this Meredith, we are older and we do have children to consider, but also you've been through a lot, so let's just figure this out and not rush."

Meredith reaches up and moves a strand of blonde out of her eyes and then she raises up and kisses her and pulls her down on top of her. Arizona returns the kiss and can't help when her body responds to the contact and Meredith slips her hands up and cups her ass. The blonde freezes, "Meredith," she says breathlessly, "waiting, remember?"

Arizona rolls off of her and on to her own side of the bed, but Meredith follows her and lays her hand on the blonde's chest. "Waiting sucks," she says softly.

* * *

"Lunch today?" Meredith asks as she slips her coat on.

"I have a consult, so 12:30 or 1 might work." Arizona replies.

"I have surgery at 1," Meredith says frowning. Then smiling brightly she suggests, "Bring Sofia over and let's have dinner tonight."

"Okay, but we're not staying the night, just dinner," Arizona says setting the ground rules.

"Just dinner, got it." Meredith says kissing her and opening the door. "You look pretty today," she adds before leaving.

Pouring herself another cup of coffee, Arizona heads into her bedroom to take a shower and get ready for work.

Relieved that Meredith doesn't seem to be freaking out over anything yet, in fact she seems pretty determined to push this as far as it will go. But still worried how people will react to their relationship, Arizona shivers as she steps under the spray.

* * *

"How was your super secret date last night?" Maggie asks approaching the surgical desk.

Arizona freezes, unsure of how to react, because she didn't know that Maggie knew about the date.

"It was amazing," Meredith replies coming up beside the blonde and leaning into her just close enough so they are touching, but not close enough to draw attention to them.

"So when do we get to meet this person?" Maggie asks.

"Maybe you already know them," Meredith replies playfully.

"Uh, I've got to go check on a patient," Arizona says reaching around Meredith to slip the chart back into the holder.

"See you later," Meredith says looking at her directly and smiling, then turning to Maggie she adds, "I invited Arizona and Sofia over tonight, will you be there for dinner?"

"I haven't decided yet, so who are you seeing Meredith? You can tell me, I'm your sister," Maggie reminds her.

"I'll tell you tonight at dinner," Meredith replies.

"Does Arizona know? I mean you guys seem really close lately," Maggie asks.

"Yes, she already knows but only because she figured it out," Meredith says playfully, enjoying herself.

Maggie cocks her head and thinks about that a minute. Is Meredith trying to tell me that she's seeing Arizona?

"Later Maggie," Meredith says walking away with a big smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Busy week, updates will be a little slower, just be patient and I promise you'll get them as close to daily as I can post them!**_

* * *

"You told Maggie?" Arizona asks pulling Meredith into the supply room.

"Not yet, but she lives with me and I'm not ashamed of this, so there's no reason to sneak around," Meredith points out.

"I know, I just worry," Arizona begins to say when Meredith leans in and kisses her.

"Stop worrying. I don't need you to protect me and this doesn't have to be a secret. If I was seeing anyone else in the hospital, I wouldn't hide it. So why do we have to hide it? It's 2016 Arizona, everything has changed. We could even get married if we wanted." Meredith points out as she exits the supply closet.

"Married? I didn't even know you were dating anyone?" Callie responds jokingly as she overhears the comment.

Meredith glances at her and then back to the supply room.

Callie follows her eyes and curiously asks, "Who were you talking to in there?"

Pausing and then remembering what she just said, she replies, "Arizona, she... Nevermind. And no one's getting married."

"Is Arizona even dating anyone?" Callie asks Meredith.

"Why are you asking me and not her?" Meredith counters.

"You guys are always together, I just figured that you would know," Callie points out.

"You should ask her," Meredith snaps.

"Oh okay, I will," Callie says confused.

* * *

"So what's going on with you and Meredith? I think that you're both acting really weird. Is she dating someone?" Callie asks sitting down across from Arizona in the doctor's lounge.

"Um, why do you think she's dating someone?" Arizona asks.

"Because she's been oddly happy lately and has this look..." Callie's voice trails off as she carefully looks at the blonde in front of her. "Wait, you're dating someone," she says knowingly.

Arizona glances down, suddenly interested in something on her phone, "Um, I need to go check on a patient," she says standing up.

"Arizona sit down," Callie says grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "You and Meredith, seriously?"

"Callie, it's not what you think," Arizona begins to explain.

"What I think is...okay, I have no idea what I think. When? How long? Is this serious?" Callie fires off questions rapidly.

Leaning forward and talking softly, Arizona begins to answer Callie's questions when the door to the lounge opens.

They both jump away from each other.

"What's this?" Bailey asks when she sees them huddled together. "Now I suppose the two of you are getting back together?"

"No Miranda, we're just talking." Arizona replies, then taking advantage of the interruption, she adds,. "But I, uh, I need to uh, check on a patient."

"We're not done talking Arizona," Callie calls out after her.

"What was that about?" Bailey asks still eyeing Callie suspiciously.

"She's seeing someone and she was just about to tell me about it," Callie says vaguely.

"Arizona is dating? Anyone we know?" Bailey asks.

"Uh, yeah, I think you know her," Callie replies carefully.

"Well, who is it?" She asks impatiently.

"She, I mean, they are not ready to tell people," Callie explains.

"It's someone in my hospital though?" she asks. "I'll find out, I always find out." Bailey reminds her.

* * *

Ducking into her office, Arizona pulls out her phone and texts Meredith, _"Callie figured it out, she knows."_

Meredith's reply comes back quickly, _"Good!"_ is all it says.

Arizona takes a deep breath and sinks down into her chair relieved.

"Are you doing anything for New Year's Eve?" Alex asks entering the office.

"Uh, no. I haven't even thought about it. Why?" she asks.

"Jo finally said yes, so we're going to throw ourselves a little engagement party and we figured why not do it this weekend for New Year's Eve. So how about it, 8 pm at our place?"

"Alex congratulations! But it's Monday and you're planning a party on Thursday?" Arizona points out.

"Thanks," he says beaming a proud smile. "But it will be fine, it's just a few friends," he replies.

"Let me know if I need to bring anything, okay?" Arizona asks.

"Yeah, sure," he says turning to leave, then he stops and asks, "Oh wait, are you bringing a date?"

Arizona looks up at him, panicking a little at how to respond. "Uh," she stammers.

"If you're not that's cool," he replies, "Meredith is though, but hey, it's not like you won't know everyone there."

"Meredith has a date?" Arizona asks.

"Yeah, surprised me too. But she's been kinda weird lately, but at least we'll finally meet him." Alex points out.

* * *

"You told Alex that you were bringing a date to his New Year's Eve Party?" Arizona asks Meredith when they are cleaning up after dinner.

"Should I have asked you first or are you upset that I assumed that you'd be my date?" Meredith asks playfully.

"We were both invited. You didn't have to say that you had a date," Arizona points out.

"But it is a date and I want our friends to know that we are together," Meredith replies, resting her hand on the blonde's arm.

"You're ready for our friends to know about us?" Arizona asks.

"I am, but you are obviously not sure." Meredith points out.

"You should have seen Callie's face, she looked at me like I had done the craziest thing ever," Arizona counters.

"Well, she's close to both of us and she's surprised, it doesn't mean she's against it," Meredith replies, putting her arms around the blonde and brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Uh, excuse me," Maggie says clearing her throat. She just walked into the dining room and looked up to see them talking. "Wow, so that is what you were trying to tell me earlier," she says nodding her head.

Meredith turns to face her sister, "I wasn't sure how to tell you and Arizona seems to think people will freak out," she explains.

Arizona turns to Maggie "Don't you think that if we go to Alex and Jo's party as a couple, then no one will pay attention to them and it'll ruin their engagement party," she points out.

"You guys are going together to the party?" Maggie stammers.

"Yes," Meredith says to her sister, "there's nothing wrong with us dating." Then turning back to the blonde, she add, "Arizona, I'm not hiding this any more."

"Um, how long have you guys been seeing each other?" Maggie asks.

"Since Thanksgiving," Meredith replies.

"Not since Thanksgiving, it's just been since last week." Arizona corrects her.

Ignoring Arizona's comment, Maggie walks over to Meredith, "Okay, so this makes sense now. You guys have been kind of weird around each other since just after Thanksgiving, and this is probably why you got sick at the same time," she points out.

"It's only been a week," Arizona repeats, "I'm talking to myself," she says pulling away from Meredith, "You two talk, I'll going to check on the kids."

Sitting down at the counter, Maggie replies, "You're happier. I noticed that, I just wasn't sure if it was the holidays or something else."

"I am happy about this, she makes me happy. Do you think we should wait to tell people?" Meredith asks.

"If this were a guy, would you wait to tell people?" Maggie asks.

"Probably not," Meredith replies.

"She is right about you upstaging the engagement party though," Maggie points out.

"I know." Meredith says crossing her arms. "So we tell people tomorrow, give them a few days to get used to it."

"We haven't really talked about this before, but have you dated both women and men before?" Maggie asks. "I mean Callie's been over here and she and Amelia had that whole discussion about bisexuality and you didn't say anything."

"I didn't say anything because I didn't know. I mean, I've always found women attractive, but I've never wanted to..." Meredith looks away embarrassed to say it.

"You never wanted to have sex with a woman before?" Maggie asks.

"Kiss, I was going to say kiss a woman before," Meredith says flushing nervously. "And sex, she's holding out on me. She won't have sex with me yet," she blurts out.

"Really? Two months in? Well, I think that's sweet," Maggie remarks.

"It's not sweet, it's frustrating!" Meredith replies, then smiling brightly, she agrees, "Okay, it is kind of sweet."

* * *

Arizona is standing at the coffee cart the next morning talking to Callie when Meredith walks up and greets Callie with a hug and then leans in to hug Arizona and kisses her on the lips. "Good morning," she says brightly and walks away.

Looking around nervously to see who saw, Arizona looks over at Callie, "I guess we're doing this today," she says.

Callie laughs and claps her on the back, "Good luck with that."

"Thanks." Arizona says before rushing to follow Meredith over to the elevator. "Um, you just kissed me in front of a bunch of people."

"I did and I'll do it again," Meredith says leaning in to kiss her again.

"Meredith, you can't just do that." Arizona says leaning away from her and pulling off to the side.

"You're overthinking this Arizona. If it were anyone else, this wouldn't be an issue. You're just acting like this because it's me and I don't need you to protect me." Meredith reminds her and takes her hand and pulls her back over to the elevator and pushes the button.

Arizona looks down nervously at their joined hands. "We're doing this?" she asks softly.

"We are." Meredith says as they step into the elevator with Miranda Bailey.

"Good morning," Bailey says looking down at their hands.

Meredith looks back at her and smiles. "Good morning Dr Bailey."

The elevator stops and Arizona turns to leave, "I'll see you later," she says softly.

Meredith leans over and kisses her lightly on the lips, "Have a good day," she says letting go of the blonde's hand.

Miranda clears her throat.

Meredith turns around to face her, "Something wrong Miranda?" she asks smiling at her.

"With you and Robbins?" she asks. "No I'm just thankful that neither of you are dating interns," she says unfazed, as she exits at the next floor.

Meredith laughs and follows her off the elevator to her office, "That's all you've got to say?" she asks.

"It's not like I didn't already know, besides your private life doesn't concern me Meredith Grey." Bailey says setting her things on her desk.

"You did not already know," Meredith challenges her.

"She and Torres were talking about something in the lounge yesterday, I figured it out. Not surprising really. And you seem happy, so I'm happy for you," Miranda adds.

"Thanks Miranda." Meredith says heading to her own office, a bit stunned by Bailey's response.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about you and Meredith. I had to find out from gossiping nurses!" April says bursting into Arizona's office.

Looking up at her friend, Arizona smiles and then laughs, "What was I supposed to say... Oh hi April, so you were right about Meredith, she's not as straight as I thought she was."

"Yes! I knew it. So how long have you guys been seeing each other?" April asks.

"Not long, we just went out on a date last week," Arizona admits.

"Wait, since Thanksgiving, right? I mean wasn't your first date dinner at my house?" she asks.

"No, we were just friends then," Arizona reminds her.

"But she flirted with you all night, even Jackson noticed," April points out.

"Wait, you both thought that we were there together?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, then she spent two days taking care of you when you were sick, that's a total girlfriend move," April counters.

"She came over and got sick herself, that's why we were sick together," Arizona explains.

"Yeah, like girlfriends," April counters again.

"Seriously, we just started dating last week," Arizona insists.

"So what do you call all the flirting and hanging out since Thanksgiving? I'm not blind Arizona, it's been longer than a week," April remarks.

"It's complicated, but now she wants people to know and she wants us to go to Alex's party as a couple," Arizona replies.

"Why wouldn't you go as a couple?" April asks.

"Nevermind." Arizona says picking up her things, "I need to go see a patient."

* * *

Rushing into the ER later that afternoon, Arizona quickly enters the trauma room to find Meredith and Ben already working on the patient. Smiling at her, she asks, "What do we have?"

"Sorry, I told them to page Karev, or are you covering for him?" Meredith asks glancing up at the blonde.

"I'm covering for him, he ran some errands for the party," she explains. "What you don't want to work with me, now?" Arizona flirts.

Ignoring her, Meredith nods at Ben so he begins updating them on the patient, "Seven year old, slipped hiking with his family. They are on their way here now," he adds.

* * *

"You should scrub in with me, there's enough here to keep us both busy," Arizona says as they push the gurney over to the elevator.

"I'll update the parents and meet you in there," Meredith says winking at her.

"So you and Grey are dating?" Ben says when the doors close.

"Yeah, we are." Arizona says smiling at him. "What are people saying? Is the talk bad?" she asks.

"No, no, the talk is good," he replies amused. "You know, you're as bad as Miranda, you worry too much about other people."

Arizona opens her mouth to respond but has no idea what to say.

* * *

"Meredith, do you have a moment?" Webber asks, when he spots Meredith on the surgical floor.

"I'm scrubbing in on a trauma, Richard. What's up?" she asks quickly.

"With Robbins and Warren?" He asks nodding at the board.

"Yes, that trauma, why is there a problem?" she asks confused.

"No, we'll talk later," he says smiling at her.

Entering the scrub room, Meredith looks at Warren and he takes a hint and grabs a gown and heads into the OR. "Webber is being a little weird, have you talked to him yet?" Meredith asks her.

"No, but he's probably going to be upset that I didn't tell him first," Arizona admits.

"Why?" Meredith asks confused.

"Before Thanksgiving we went out a few times," Arizona replies.

"Wait, what?" Meredith asks even more confused.

"Richard went with me to a lesbian bar downtown, you know as my wingman," she explains.

"Richard Webber went with you to a lesbian bar as your wingman?" Meredith repeats, staring at the blonde amused.

"He's a good friend," she says putting a gown on and turning so Meredith can tie it.

"I know that you're friends, I just didn't know you guys were that close. Does Maggie know?" Meredith asks putting her gown on and turning around for Arizona to tie it.

"I have no idea, why?" Arizona asks.

"If things with DeLuca don't work out, she may need a wingman," she says winking at her. "Now come on, it's a great day to save a life."


	10. Chapter 10

"Look, no one is even staring at us,"Meredith replies at lunch the next day. "They don't even care, I have to say, I'm a little disappointed," she says laughing.

Arizona is sipping her tea and smiles at her, then looks around quickly and sets her cup down and says, "Good, then I can do this," she leans forward and kisses her lightly on the lips.

"You can do that anywhere, anytime," Meredith says playfully.

"Good to know," Arizona says winking at her and sitting back in her chair.

"Hey, can I join you?" Callie asks before sitting down.

"Now they're staring!" Meredith laughs as she glances around.

"What?" Callie asks confused.

"Meredith has been disappointed that no one cares that we're seeing each other," Arizona explains.

"But now that you're sitting here, interest is up," Meredith says amused.

"Uh, you both are the talk of the hospital." Callie remarks.

"We are?" Meredith asks excitedly.

"Uh, yeah. I guess that's why Bailey sent out the email." Callie explains.

"What email?" Arizona and Meredith ask in unison.

"You guys didn't see the email?" Callie asks surprised. She pulls it up on her phone, "Here," she says handing her phone over for them to read.

"Did you ever talk to Richard yesterday?" Arizona asks Meredith as she hands Callie back her phone.

"No, did you?" Meredith replies.

"No." Arizona says, "I don't understand, no one really cared when we started dating," she says to Callie.

"Uh, they cared," Callie reminds her. "But I wasn't exactly straight, they'd already seen me with Erica and they hated Erica."

"Okay, why would Bailey not tell us about a Diversity Seminar? Meredith asks.

"I don't know, maybe you should ask her." Callie replies.

Meredith and Arizona exchange glances as both of their phones buzz at the same time.

"Bailey wants to see me at 4 pm," Meredith reads hers first.

"Same," Arizona replies setting her phone down. "Guess we'll find out at 4," she says taking another sip of her drink.

* * *

Entering Bailey's office, Arizona is surprised to see Carol from HR there.

"Where's Grey?" Bailey asks.

"Right here," Meredith says entering the office right behind Arizona.

"Sit, both of you. Carol and I need to go over a few things with you," Miranda explains.

"Okay, but you do realize that we are both department heads, so the relationship contract doesn't apply," Meredith points out.

"This isn't about the relationship contract Dr Grey, it's about diversity awareness," Carol replies.

"Diversity awareness?" Arizona asks. "I wasn't aware that we had any diversity issues," she remarks.

"Oh, we don't have any issues. But we also don't want any issues and now that we have a prominent same-sex couple in the hospital again, I wanted to schedule the Diversity awareness program, it will address issues pertaining to co-workers as well as patients. It's long overdue in my opinion," Carol adds.

"Why did you send out an email about this and exclude us?" Meredith asks.

"The email was sent prematurely," Carol says looking over at Dr Bailey. "We excluded you both because we wanted to ask you to speak during the program."

"I'll speak, I've done this before. In fact, do you want additional speakers?" Arizona asks. "I volunteer at the LGBT Youth crisis center, I'm sure that I could line up all kinds of speakers for this. And I agree that it's very important that our staff be aware of the issues that face the LGBT community, but this is all new to Meredith, it's not really fair to ask her to speak."

"But what if I have something to say?" Meredith asks the women in the room. Then turning to her girlfriend, "Arizona you don't speak for me and you need to stop trying to protect me."

Arizona turns to Meredith and touches her shoulder, "I just.."

Shrugging off Arizona's touch, Meredith turns to Miranda, "Dr Bailey, I'll speak. I'd be honored to speak. Now is that all? I need to get my children out of daycare."

Arizona looks at the other two women, then turns to follow Meredith into her office.

"I'm sorry," the blonde says closing the door behind her.

"I'm in this. Stop trying to protect me from it." Meredith says angrily.

"Okay, you're right." Arizona replies smiling at her.

"I am right," Meredith says surprised the blonde gave up so easily. "Was this our first fight?"

"That depends on when we started dating," Arizona says laughing.

"Oh right, we've kind of been fighting for a month," Meredith says amused, "And I'm still winning," she adds moving in to kiss the blonde.

"I seem to benefit from letting you win," Arizona replies playfully returning the kiss.

"You're learning," Meredith says deepening the kiss.

"Uh, kids. Daycare." Arizona says pulling back.

"I was bluffing. Maggie's taking them home tonight." Meredith says reaching behind the blonde and locking the door and wrapping her arms around her again.

Kissing her again, Arizona mumbles, "Hmm, shame your office doesn't have a couch."

"There's an on-call room right across the hall though," Meredith replies barely breaking the kiss.

Arizona pulls away and looks at her a moment, "Tempting, but our first time isn't going to happen in the hospital or on a couch."

"You talk big Robbins," Meredith says nibbling on her ear. "Maybe we should just go to your place now?"

"I have Sofia tonight," Arizona says gently pushing her away. "I switched with Callie," she explains.

"Hmm, children free on New Year's Eve," Meredith says, her eyes twinkling. "I think I know the perfect way to start the new year," Meredith says kissing her again.

Breaking off the kiss before they get too carried away, Arizona remembers that she has something to give Meredith. "Hey, I wanted to give you this," Arizona says pulling a house key out of the pocket of her scrubs.

Meredith looks in her hand, "Wow, lesbians do move fast!" she teases and winks at the blonde.

"It's for tomorrow night, in case we don't leave here at the same time," Arizona explains, "we are still both getting ready at my place, right?"

Meredith's pager goes off, "Damn, it's the ER," she says glancing at it. "And yes were are."

"You need to go, and I need to go get Sofia from daycare, she has dance class tonight," Arizona says reluctantly breaking the embrace.

They leave the office and walk towards the elevator holding hands, Arizona pushes the button and the doors open right up to an empty car. They enter it and as soon as the doors close, Meredith kisses her again.

They break the kiss just as the doors open. Cross and DeLuca enter nervously and keep their eyes forward.

The doors open again and Arizona turns back to Meredith, "Bye, I'll call you later," she says.

"Wait, I'll walk you out," Meredith says after reading a text from Warren.

"I thought you were paged to the ER," Arizona asks.

"It's a consult, Warren's already there," she says slipping her phone back into her pocket and taking Arizona's arm. "I have time to say goodbye," she says pushing the blonde against the wall.

"The only thing better than saying goodbye to you, is saying hello," Arizona says laughing into the kiss.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Meredith says as her pager goes off. "Damn," she exclaims.

"Go, I'll see you later." Arizona says watching her run down the hall.

* * *

Sofia's dance class went a little longer than usual, so Arizona stopped for take out on the way home. Entering the house with her hands full and trying to herd the dancing child, Arizona is a little distracted. But as she sets down their dinner and walks over to hang up her coat and help Sofia remove her coat and boots, she realizes that something feels off. She turns on the overhead light and there in the middle of the kitchen island is a vase of red roses and a small box. She recognizes the box, it's the gift that Meredith tried to give her at Christmas, but she wouldn't accept it.

"Sofia, go wash your hands for dinner," she instructs the little girl.

Curiously Arizona walks over to the box and picks it up and unwraps it. It is a piece of costume jewelry that she can't imagine ever wearing, a small single stem rose pin. Utterly confused, she looks in the box but there's no note.

Still not getting it, Arizona sets it back down.

As she and Sofia eat their dinner her mind wanders back to the flowers and gift. What in the world is this about, she wonders.

Finally, she gets Sofia put to bed and pours herself a glass of wine and sits down on the couch to watch TV before bed.

As she scrolls through the list of programs on the DVR, she realizes what Meredith's gift is about, so she goes over to the vase and counts the roses, there are eleven, plus the pin makes 12. Laughing now, she picks up her phone to call her.

"Hi," Meredith says waiting to see what Arizona's reaction is to the gift.

"Hello, it would seem that you've already used the key?" she asks amused.

"Maybe," Meredith replies nervously.

"So this is either the oddest gift that I've ever received or the cleverest," Arizona says laughing. "And proof that you snooped in my DVR!" she teases.

"There was no snooping! You were sick and Sofia and I were looking for something to watch," she exclaims. "Besides you should be glad that I found that pin, I was considering buying you a Bachelor box set, there's a Christmas edition," Meredith teases.

"Wait, this pin is what you were going to give me in your room on Christmas Eve?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, until you ruined it!" Meredith exclaims.

"But I was only getting one rose then?" Arizona asks playfully.

"It was early in the show, now you've earned them all," Meredith teases.

They both laugh and then Arizona says, "Thank you. You're amazing and I love it."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: next chapter will post tonight... it's not safe for work!**_

Arizona is dropping Sofia off at daycare the next morning when Meredith enters with Bailey and Ellis.

"Good morning!" Arizona says turning around to greet her. They both share an amused smile when Sofia walks over to Bailey and helps him take off his coat.

"Sofia, thank you for helping Bailey with his coat, " Meredith says smiling at the little girl.

"Sofia can you hang up your coat and help Bailey with his?" Arizona asks holding out the little coat for her daughter to take with her to the coat room.

"Yes Momma," Sofia says taking her coat, then she adds, "Come on Bailey," and leads him over to the coat room.

Arizona helps Meredith get Ellis out of her coat and Jamie, the daycare attendant, takes the baby carrier to put it away.

Before she leaves, Arizona thanks Jamie for taking Sofia overnight. Then she follows Meredith out of the daycare room.

In the hallway, out of view of the daycare, Meredith takes Arizona's hand and sweetly says, "Good Morning."

Arizona stops and pulls her back into her arms playfully kissing her.

"Hmm, good morning," Meredith replies laughing as she returns the kiss.

"Ahem," Owen clears his throat as he approaches them.

"Morning Owen," Meredith says as they turn to walk towards the elevator.

"Good morning, I, uh, see that the rumors are true," he says with a smirk as he passes them.

Arizona watches him leave and turns to Meredith, "I can never tell if he is amused or annoyed," she remarks.

"Typical Owen," Meredith replies laughing.

* * *

"Alex said that you've been helping Jo with the food for the party?" Arizona asks when she runs into to Callie that afternoon.

"Not exactly, I just introduced her to Layla, the woman with the food truck that's always here on Saturdays, she agreed to do the food and drop it off since she can still work her truck afterward." Callie explains.

"I love her food, that should be great," Arizona replies. "So do you have a date tonight?" she asks.

"Nah and I'm surprisingly okay with it," Callie admits. Then turning to her ex, she asks curiously, "How are you? And are you ready to debut your relationship tonight?"

"I'm good. But I'm a little nervous about tonight, I mean it's one thing when we are by ourselves, but when we're around the hospital or people from the hospital it still feels weird, like I keep thinking Derek's going to show up and this will have all been some sort of really odd dream or something." Arizona confesses.

"Have you mentioned it to Meredith?" Callie asks.

"Oh god no, she seems fine with everything. I just need to get more comfortable with it; we're still pretty new," Arizona points out.

* * *

"Nervous?" Arizona asks as they get into the cab.

"About the party, a little. Are you?" she asks.

"A little, I mean a lot of these people still see you as Derek's widow," Arizona replies worriedly.

"Thanks to you, I haven't felt like a widow in months," Meredith replies kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Meredith, I need you to know that my only expectation tonight is that we enjoy ourselves and there's no pressure for anything else to happen," Arizona says seriously.

"Arizona, you worry too much," Meredith says leaning in and kissing her lightly. "Please relax and let's just celebrate the beginning of us and the fact that Alex and Jo finally got it together and are engaged!"

Their cab pulls up and as they exit, Maggie and DeLuca pull up together in Maggie's car with Andrew driving.

"I see that we're not the only couple coming out tonight," Meredith says teasing her sister.

"Funny Meredith. We are both on-call tonight, so we just rode here together," Maggie explains, dropping Andrew's hand that she just realized she was holding.

"Wait, i thought you guys were going to file the relationship contract with HR," Arizona says looking from Maggie to Andrew to Meredith.

DeLuca shrugs as if to say it's out of his hands.

"Not yet," Maggie replies glaring at Meredith. "And someone needs to stop leaving copies of it on my bed."

"Sneaking around is only fun for so long, you'll see," Meredith says knowingly.

* * *

"Hey come in, come in," Alex says opening the door. "Whoa, Maggie!" he says giving her a hug, "You look great and I see you finally let your intern out of the on-call room," he whispers in her ear.

"Shut it Alex!" she exclaims smacking his shoulder. "We're on call tonight so we just rode over together

Laughing he turns to Arizona and Meredith, "Wow, you two look fantastic tonight, I'm glad that you made it," he says giving each one a hug.

"Where's Jo?" Arizona asks looking around the loft.

"She and Torres just got out of surgery so they're running late," he explains. "But the caterer chick is here and April's helping her set up."

"I'll go see if I can help," Arizona says letting go of Meredith's hand and leaving her and Alex together.

"So how is it going?" Alex asks.

"It's good," Meredith replies. "I still kind of freak out when I think about it though. I mean how is it I didn't know this about myself?" she asks him.

"Maybe it's situational?" he suggests.

"Situational? You mean that it's just her that I'm attracted too?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah, I don't know how this stuff works but I could see that being a thing," he replies shrugging.

"Hmm, I guess I'll find out soon," Meredith replies.

"No details, she's my boss and you're both my friends, I'd prefer not to think about either of you having sex especially with each other!" He says leading her over to where he set up the bar. "Tequila?" he asks holding up a brand new bottle.

"I won't need any tequila tonight," she says not taking her eyes off Arizona. "Just wine please."

* * *

Finally Jo shows up and Alex goes over to greet her with a kiss and everyone starts congratulating them.

Callie slips in behind them and stops to drop her coat onto the bed before heading over for a glass of wine.

"Excuse me," Jo says to her guests as she grabs Alex's arm, "I just need a minute to talk to my fiance," she says pulling him out into the hall.

"What? Everything's going well. Kepner and Arizona helped set the food out and..." he stops talking when Jo starts kissing him.

"I love you," she says. "Everything looks fantastic and I just wanted to say that before we get swept up in the party."

"I love you too," he replies returning the kiss.

"Ahem," Bailey and Ben say as they approach them in the hall.

"Oh hey," Alex says as they break apart. "Jo just got here," he explains.

Bailey shakes her head and Alex opens the door for them, "We'll be right in, coats on the bed and the bar is in front of the food," he says after them.

Jo kisses him one more time then looks down at her jeans and says, "I need to get changed."

Callie walks over to her and hands her a glass of wine.

"You were right, I should have taken my dress to work today," Jo replies.

"Look grab your stuff and head into the bathroom, I'll cover you," Callie laughs and takes another sip of wine.

* * *

"Karev, have you guys set a date yet?" Bailey asks.

"No, she wants to wait until after her boards," he replies.

"She's still going to apply for the Ortho fellowship though, right?" Arizona asks.

"Yeah, of course. She's planning to stay at Sloan-Grey," he replies looking at Bailey.

"Good, now I just need to find out what Edwards is planning to do," Bailey replies.

"I think she's done great work with Shepherd, but I'd like to get her back in peds," Arizona says, "I think that she'd be an awesome Fetal surgeon and my first fellowship starts in September."

"Well, I like that idea Robbins, talk to her soon and get her locked in," Bailey replies taking a sip of her wine.

Ben pulls Alex aside from the group to give him some advice.

"Karev, don't let her pick Torres as a bridesmaid, she almost ruined our wedding when she told Miranda to run, " Ben points out.

"You're joking?" Maggie asks, overhearing the conversation.

"No, he's not. I did say that to her, but that's not exactly how it went, right Miranda? " Callie says looking over to the smaller woman for help.

"Torres, you told me to run." Bailey replies, then adds, "I was nervous, it being my second wedding and all, but I would have been there on time if Adele Webber hadn't of ended up in the ER," she explains.

"Excuse me," Miranda says to the group as she spots Meredith leaving the bathroom.

"Meredith," Bailey says approaching her and then pausing a minute to think of how to say what she wants to say.

"Miranda, just say it, I'm in my happy place, I can take it," Meredith says amused to see her mentor speechless.

"Ok, so I have to admit that it's taking some getting used to; seeing you and Arizona together and everything. But I am happy for you both and it's good to see you both happy," she finally blurts out.

"Thanks Miranda," she replies. "For the first time in months I feel like me again. I really didn't think I'd find this with anyone ever again," Meredith confesses. Then leaning in she hugs her and says, "Happy New Year Miranda."

"Happy New Year Meredith," Bailey replies turning to watch her cross the room to join Arizona by the window.

Arizona wraps an arm around her and leans over to kiss her cheek, before laughing and nodding over to where Jackson and April are trying to dance, "I think April's had a bit too much wine."

"Jo's ring is beautiful, you must have helped him pick it out," Callie asks coming over to join them by the window.

"He actually picked out three beautiful rings, I just helped him decide which one to get," Meredith admits.

"Well, I'm just really happy for them," Arizona replies.

"Me too." Maggie says joining them. "Uh, Callie can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure," Callie says and they step away a moment.

Arizona turns to Meredith and asks, "Oh, your glass is empty. Do want another one?"

"No, they'll be opening champagne soon, it's almost midnight," Meredith says turning to look around the room, she notices that Maggie is looking at her phone.

Arizona notices too and whispers into Meredith's ear, "Hey do you think we can get Maggie to take us home? I'm worried that it will take all night to get a cab in this neighborhood."

"Let me go check with her," she says. I'm kind of surprised that they're still here, but it is a clear night, so the ER is probably slow still. I'll be right back."

Arizona heads over to say goodbye to Jackson and wish him luck with April and then Meredith catches her hand as she turns to leave.

"They're about to go, do you think we can slip out before they notice?" Meredith asks.

"Um, I say we find out," Arizona says. "And tell DeLuca to grab our coats!"

Meredith steps back over to where Maggie and Andrew are and makes the request. He smiles and heads over to the bed to find the coats.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Since I don't write these scenes very often, I just wanted to warn you that this chapter, well this chapter is the reason for the M rating...**_

Unlocking the front door, Arizona notices that Meredith was really quiet on the drive over, so she turns to her as she shuts the door, "Uh, you know we still have a few minutes before midnight, why don't I open the champagne?" she asks.

Meredith pushes her back against the door; placing her hand on her face she begins kissing her. Arizona gasps at the intensity of the contact then begins removing her own coat and letting it drop to the floor, then she pulls Meredith's coat off and let's it fall too. "Mmm, this is better than champagne," Arizona says breathlessly guiding them over towards the couch.

"No couch," Meredith says leading them to the bedroom.

"Meredith," Arizona begins to say, but when the dark blonde turns around her unbuttoned suit falls open revealing a black satin bra and nothing else.

"Arizona, I want this," she says thickly, "I want you," she adds taking her into her arms and kissing her as she easily removes the blonde's jacket then her blouse, tossing them onto a chair, then unzipping her skirt she lets it fall to the floor.

Arizona steps out of it and moves to unfasten the other woman's slacks; before slipping her hands around so she can caress her ass and slide the material down her toned legs. Meredith responds by stepping out of the slacks and pushing the blonde gently down on to the bed.

Arizona puts her hand up to stop her, "Uh, I-I just need a minute," she says placing her hands on her prosthetic to slip it off, but Meredith kneels down right in front of her and covers her hands with her own, "Let me help," she whispers says softly.

Forgetting about the awkwardness she was feeling, Arizona watches as Meredith easily releases the socket and the limb slips to the floor.

"Now where were we?" she asks pushing the blonde back and then climbing up to lay beside her. Meredith takes a moment to admire her body, before she begins kissing her neck and running her hands down the blonde's breasts to her taut abdomen.

Arizona, aroused and no longer thinking about the prosthetic, begins kissing Meredith's neck and caressing her perfectly toned ass, before reaching up to release her bra and gently slide it off.

"Mmm," Meredith moans into the touch and Arizona laughs lightly, moving on top of her and sliding in to press against the other woman's center, eliciting another moan.

Not to be outdone, Meredith slides her hands over Arizona's breasts and around to the back, releasing the blonde's bra and attempting to flip her onto her back.

Arizona shifts her weight to block the move, quickly removes the offending garment and then takes her hands and playfully pins her down on the bed. "Mmm, not yet," Arizona says shaking her head, "let me show you," she says placing light kisses onto each of Meredith's breasts, then teasing her nipples with her tongue and teeth until the other cries out her name.

"Arizona, please," she gasps fully aroused now and trembling slightly.

Pleased with the response, Arizona smiles and begins trailing kisses down Meredith's body until she approaches the last barrier of clothing, deftly she slips her fingers under the cloth and slides them down her long shapely legs. Arizona, concerned that they're going too fast, begins kissing her way back up to her mouth and kisses her lips.

Meredith returns the kiss and slides her hand down Arizona's side, then back up until she's cupped her breast, breaking the kiss she drops her head down to suck on a taut nipple. Arizona moans and any concern she had for Meredith falls away as she slips her hand between her legs and begins teasing her with her fingers. The other woman gasps and then moans, "please, more," and moves with the rhythm of Arizona's touch.

Moving back on top of her, Arizona lets her fingers slide into the wetness, exploring gently the swollen tissue as Meredith begins to move again to increase the contact. "Hey, hey, give me a chance," she says teasing her with alternating rhythms and nipping at her nipples as she trails kisses down her body again.

Realizing what's about to happen, Meredith trembles in anticipation as she feels the blonde's warm breath and wet lips moving down her body. Unable to stop the moan of excitement that escapes her lips as she feels the blonde's mouth approach her center.

Encouraged, Arizona plunges her tongue into the slick wet folds and begins exploring her; increases the tempo until Meredith tenses up and cries out breathlessly, "oh my god, Arizona...".

Slowing down a little and changing the pace, Meredith moans again, "no, don't slow down," she cries, but Arizona maintains the new tempo and soon she feels her build towards climax again until she cries out again, her whole body trembling.

Slowly Arizona pulls away from her center and lets her enjoy the aftershocks and slides back up to hold her while she recovers from the intensity of the orgasm.

Meredith takes Arizona's hand and places it on her chest, her heart is pounding and she begins to laugh, "I thought I was going to have a heart attack" she exclaims, "no one's ever made me feel like that before," she says a little dazed.

Barely a minute goes by before Meredith turns to Arizona and runs her hand down her leg, shifting her weight and slipping her own leg between the blonde's thighs, feeling her wet center, the dark blonde smiles mischievously. "Mmmm, you're dripping wet," she says as she begins to explore with her fingertips.

Arizona moans, it's been so long since she's been touched, she almost climaxes from the first touch. Encouraged, Meredith continues exploring, her touch slow but steady as she feels the blonde's body responding to her, she begins to kiss her way down the lithe body of her lover trailing wet kisses until she's right at her center, curiously aroused, she places her hands on either thigh spreading her apart and then leaning down she gently runs her tongue down the blonde's center, they both tremble at the contact.

"Meredith, you don't..." is all Arizona has a chance to say before the darker blonde, plunges her tongue into the wet folds, exploring eagerly. Moaning the blonde arches her back wanting to increase the contact. Meredith understands and she places her hands under her to support her as she increases the pressure and rhythm of her strokes.

Arizona becomes undone easily and arches her back, crying out, "Mmm-Meredith," she says breathlessly, "don't... stop..."

Feeling the body beneath her relax and spasm, Meredith stop and looks up at her lover. The blonde's eyes are still closed as she reaches down for Meredith to pull her up so she can wrap herself around her.

* * *

Sun fills the bedroom the next morning as Meredith wakes up, slowly she realizes that she's naked in Arizona's arms and she smiles brightly.

Feeling the other woman stir, Arizona begins to wake up. "Good morning," she says softly into her hair.

"Hmm, I feel amazing," she exclaims, turning and kissing her lightly on the lips.

Arizona runs her hand down Meredith's body, stopping to cup her ass, "You do feel amazing," she says smiling at her.

Laughing Meredith turns to face her, "smooth Robbins, very smooth," she says kissing her again.

"Should we shower or grab something to eat first?" Arizona asks leaning back and stretching as she wakes up.

"Hmm, I'll go make coffee, then we can figure out what to eat," Meredith says slipping out of bed.

* * *

"I think we should do this every New Year's," Arizona says as they lay exhausted in bed at one in the afternoon.

"Now there's a New Year's resolution I can get behind," Meredith replies laughing.

"What did Amelia say when you called earlier?" Arizona asks.

"Oh, I think she's done playing house with Owen and I should probably head home soon," Meredith replies, "we should shower first though."

"If you really need to go, you should probably shower alone," Arizona points out laughing, since their last shower ended with them back in bed.

Running her hand through still damp hair, Meredith laughs, "Good point," she replies getting out of bed.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy's home!" Bailey says running to the door as Meredith enters the house.

"Hey Bailey boy!" Meredith says greeting him, then looking up she sees Amelia carrying Ellis. "I'm home, how's it going here?"

"Ellis has been fussy, I don't know if she's just missing you or if she's teething," Amelia says handing her the baby.

"She feels warm, did you check her temp yet?" Meredith asks, placing her cheek against the baby's face.

"Mom, can I go over to Sofia's house?" Zola asks handing her the phone.

"What? Zola did you call and ask?" Meredith asks taking the phone. "Callie?"

"Hey Mer, it's fine with me if Zola comes over, but can Amelia drop her off?" Callie asks.

"Uh, I'll ask," Meredith says placing the phone on her chest. "Amelia would you drop Zola off at Callie's?"

"Sure, Zo go get dressed," Amelia says turning to her niece.

"Thanks Callie," Meredith says. "I'll have Arizona pick her up on her way over tonight, if that's okay?"

"Uh, sure. I guess that's fine," Callie says a little uncomfortably.

Not noticing, Meredith ends the conversation with Callie and then to Amelia she remarks, "Hey thanks again for staying with them."

"Sure, I think Owen really enjoyed it," Amelia says shrugging. "Um, I'm just going to go get my stuff and check on Zo."

* * *

"Hello," Arizona says when Callie opens the door.

"Uh, hi." She replies leaving the door open and calling down the hall, "Zola, get your things it's time to go."

"Calliope, is there a problem with me picking up Zola?" Arizona asks.

"No, it just feels weird okay, I, uh, I remember how we spent our first New Year's, so seeing you today is a little awkward for me, okay?" she admits.

"Okay," Arizona says softly.

"Hi Arizona," Zola says entering the room. "Where's my mom?"

"Your Mom is at home with your brother and sister, she asked me to pick you up," Arizona explains to the little girl.

"Momma!" Sofia says rushing into the room. "I didn't know that you were here."

"I came by to get Zola and take her home little miss," Arizona says bending down to greet her daughter.

"Mami, can I go with Momma tonight?" Sofia asks Callie.

The two mom's exchange glances and Arizona shrugs.

"Sofia, not tonight. Another night, okay?" Callie says to her daughter.

"Um, maybe we can go to lunch together tomorrow?" Arizona suggests to Callie.

"Yeah, maybe, we could, uh, talk tomorrow about it." Callie stammers a little uncomfortably.

* * *

"Amelia was weird, like she couldn't get out of here fast enough," Meredith explains as they sit on the couch drinking wine.

"Hmm, do you think she has a problem with you moving on or moving on with me?" Arizona asks.

"I think it's just me moving on, but now that you mention it, she did seem a little uncomfortable when I told Callie that you'd pick Zola up tonight," Meredith recalls.

"Uh, yeah and Callie was weird when I stopped by tonight," Arizona confesses. "Do you think they're just realizing that we, um, are together, together?"

"Well, they both know me, so technically they should have already thought that had happened," Meredith replies sarcastically.

"Well, they probably just need a little time to adjust," Arizona suggests, nuzzling her neck.

"I think we should go to bed," Meredith says lifting her chin and kissing her.

"What if Bailey or Zola gets up in the middle of the night?" Arizona asks.

"We'll tell them you had a bad dream too," she says pulling the blonde up to her feet.


	13. Chapter 13

"Bailey and Ellis are in bed and Sofia and Zola are reading themselves to sleep," Meredith says pausing to watch Arizona finish loading the dishwasher.

"I think we're getting kind of good at this," Arizona says, turning around and pulling the taller woman into her arms to kiss her.

"We are," Meredith agrees, "and the kids seem to be adjusting. I mean I know it's only been a month, but I think it's going really well, don't you?"

Nodding Arizona smiles, "I do," she says smiling at her. "Oh and Amelia spoke to me today, she teased me about us playing house, so I think she's adjusting," Arizona points out as they make their way into the living room to sit on the couch.

"Well, now that you mention it Callie made a joke about Maggie being my sister wife today, so I think she might be coming around too." Meredith points out.

"Good because I think Sofia has figured it out too, I was going to talk with Callie about telling her," Arizona says carefully.

"Ugh, if Sofia has figured it out she may tell Zola, so it is time to tell her isn't it?" Meredith replies. "You know that me not telling her has more to do with me moving on after Derek's death and not about moving on with you, right?"

"Meredith, I understand and I'm not pressuring you, but I also don't want my daughter to be the one to tell Zola that we're together," Arizona explains.

"I know you're right, I just worry that she's going to be upset," Meredith says nervously.

"But she's been fine with us spending so much time together," Arizona points out.

"Well, yeah but what if it's just because she's distracted because Sofia is here and when she realizes why you're really here then she'll freak out," Meredith says worriedly.

"Zola knows that Sofia has two moms and she's okay with it, so I'm sure that she'll be okay with this too," Arizona replies taking her into her arms.

"I hope that you're right," Meredith says leaning into her embrace.

* * *

"Do you have a minute?" Arizona asks Callie when she stops by her office the next afternoon.

"Yeah, sure what's up?" Callie asks closing her laptop and looking up at the blonde.

Arizona enters the office and closes the door behind her. "I think that it's time to talk with Sofia about my relationship with Meredith," Arizona says.

"She's a smart girl, she will figure it out soon. But what about Zola? Is Meredith going to tell her?" Callie asks.

"I think that she needs to tell her, but Meredith is concerned that she will be upset about it," Arizona replies.

"Well, she's seen you two together enough now that I'm sure it won't be a complete surprise," Callie remarks.

"I wonder if we should just tell them at the same time?" Arizona asks.

"Maybe point out that now they'll be sisters, I could see them loving that and being fine with it," Callie points out.

* * *

Meredith waits patiently outside of Amelia's office, they texted this morning and agreed to meet at 3 pm today to talk.

Amelia shows up with Owen and opens the door. Meredith looks from one to the other, shrugs and follows them into the office.

"I didn't know Owen would be here," she says sitting down in a chair.

"We don't have a good track record of talking Meredith," Amelia points out.

"Okay," Meredith replies considering how to begin the conversation.

"I don't have a problem with you and Robbins, if that's what you want to talk to me about," Amelia says right off the bat.

"You don't? Then what's your problem because you seem like it bothers you?" Meredith asks.

"It's just a little weird for me to see you with someone else and I'd feel that way no matter who it was," Amelia replies.

"Okay, that's a relief because we think it's time to tell Zola and Sofia and I wanted to make sure that you were okay with it first," Meredith explains.

"Zola and Sofia already think they're sisters, so they'll be fine," Amelia remarks.

"What do you mean? Have they talked about it with you?" Meredith asks.

"No, but I've heard them talking about it and Zola asked me about it the other day when I picked them up from school," she explains.

"Hmm, okay then maybe we should tell them together," Meredith replies.

"Obviously, yes. Was that all you wanted to talk about?" Amelia asks a little impatiently.

"No, I also wanted to give you a heads up that I'll be one of the speakers for the Diversity Awareness program next month," she informs her.

"Okay, but why would I care that about that?" Amelia asks confused.

"I don't know, but Maggie said that you might care, so I'm telling you, okay?" Meredith replies standing up to leave.

"Whatever," Amelia exclaims.

Meredith starts to respond, thinks better of it and instead just leaves.

* * *

"Did you get the email from Carol in HR with the outline for the Diversity program?" Arizona asks Meredith the next morning over coffee.

"I did and it looks really thorough. Have you decided what you're going to talk about yet?" Meredith asks her.

"Yes, I spoke at Hopkins when I was Chief Resident," Arizona replies confidently. "My talk is about awareness of personal bias and how that creates a hostile environment for our patients, even when we don't intend to. What about you? Which topic are you going to speak to?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm meeting with the HR committee tomorrow afternoon to discuss it," she replies.

"Oh, well that's good. Uh, have you given any more thought to us talking to the girls this weekend?" Arizona asks.

"Actually, I agree. Let's tell them Friday night and then we have all weekend to discuss it with them," Meredith replies.

* * *

"Big plans this weekend?" April asks entering the lounge.

Arizona looks up from her coffee, "Not really, but we are going to tell the girls about our relationship," she tells her friend.

"Uh wow, that seems big," April comments. "So you guys are getting serious then?"

"Well, we haven't really talked about that, but I guess we are," Arizona says raising her eyebrows.

"You haven't talked about it?" April asks incredulously.

"We talk, but no we haven't really talked about us or what we're doing. It still seems so new," Arizona explains.

"It's only been a couple of months, so it is new, but how do you feel about her?"

"Well, uh," Arizona stammers, "I think that I'm falling for her."

* * *

"Zola, would you and Sofia come in here please?" Meredith calls up the stairs, then looks over at Arizona nervously.

"It will be okay," Arizona says squeezing her hand as the girls come bounding down the stairs.

"Mom, will this take long?" Zola asks annoyed.

"Zo, just sit please. We need to talk to you," Meredith explains as she and Arizona each sit down at the table.

"Sofia, Zola, we need to tell you something that's kind of important, okay?" Arizona begins.

Meredith interrupts her, "Zola, Arizona and I are together now, like your Dad and I were together."

"Okay," the little girl replies.

"Momma, can we go back upstairs now?" Sofia asks.

"Sofia, you understand that Meredith and I are together like Mami and I were together, right?" Arizona asks her daughter.

"Yeah Momma, can we go upstairs now?" Sofia asks again.

"Zola, do you have any questions?" Meredith asks her daughter.

"No, but does this mean they're moving in with us?" Zola asks.

"Uh, no but they'll stay here sometimes, is that okay?" Meredith answers, glancing over at Arizona nervously.

"Does this mean we're sisters?" Sofia asks turning excitedly to Zola.

"Oh, uh do you want to be sisters?" Arizona asks the two girls.

"Yes, we want to be sisters, can we be sisters?" Zola asks Meredith.

"Uh, that's something that we need to discuss girls," Meredith replies. "Now why don't you both go back to whatever you were doing upstairs," she tells them.

"But if you have questions later talk to us!" Arizona calls after them.

Meredith and Arizona exchange looks and then burst out laughing.

"So that went well, huh?" Meredith laughs and leans in to kiss her.

* * *

"Hey what are you doing for Valentine's Day?" Alex asks Arizona a few days later.

"I'm not sure. We haven't talked about it yet, why?" Arizona replies.

"I was thinking of taking Jo to Vegas and getting married and wondered if you guys would join us, you know be our witnesses?" Alex asks.

"Seriously? Alex, she's never been married before, don't you think that she wants to do the wedding thing?" Arizona asks.

"Nah, we talked about it and she just wants to get married, so I thought I'd surprise her with a Vegas trip and then we could, you know get married by Elvis or something," he adds. "Besides maybe we'll break the hospital wedding curse if we don't get married in Seattle."

"Yeah, that worked great for April and Jackson," Arizona points out sarcastically.

* * *

"Um, so Alex wants to know if we'll go to Vegas for Valentine's Day," Arizona mentions to Meredith over lunch.

"Vegas? Why are they getting married?" she asks sarcastically.

Arizona bites her lip and Meredith raises her eyebrows alarmed.

"What?" she asks loudly. "They're getting married in Vegas on Valentine's Day?" Meredith asks.

"Sssshhh, it's a surprise. He hasn't told her yet," Arizona explains looking around the cafeteria to make sure Jo's not there.

"You're serious?" Meredith asks lowering her voice. "So we'd be the witnesses?"

"Yes, you can be the best man and I'll be the maid of honor," Arizona says laughing.

"What if she doesn't want to get married in Vegas?" Meredith asks.

"Alex said that since neither of them really have any family they don't need a wedding," Arizona points out.

"But every girl wants a wedding," Meredith replies.

"Really? So how was yours?" Arizona asks sarcastically.

"Okay, maybe not every girl. But how does he know that she doesn't want one? I mean he messed up the proposal twice, three times really, so is he really the best judge?" Meredith asks.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it," Arizona remarks.

"You really want to do this?" Meredith asks.

"Yes, don't you?" Arizona replies. "It's Alex, we have to do it."

"It's our first Valentine's day, you want to spend it in Vegas?" Meredith asks.

"We'll make it work," Arizona says brightly.

"A night in a swanky hotel room for Valentine's Day doesn't sound half bad," Meredith points out.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Due to global warming and 60 degree temps, I'm working crazy hours this weekend, but I did manage to get a chapter written earlier today for you, so please enjoy.**_

* * *

"As Chief of General Surgery, it is my job to help train surgical residents and taking the patient's history is our first opportunity to get the information that we need to treat them. A good patient history helps us to understand the patient and sometimes it can help us save their life. So you might be sitting there thinking that the patient history is a no brainer. You might even think it's the easiest part of being a doctor, but it's not. Every doctor that I know has a story about a tough diagnosis that was finally made because they found a clue when they reviewed the patient's history.

The challenge to getting a good patient history is to not only ask the right questions, but you have to develop trust with the patient, because patients are people and people lie.

Everyone lies. We lie about our weight, our age, what we eat, how much we drink, there's nothing we won't lie about. Even when the truth is easier, we often choose to lie instead. As doctors and surgeons we know patients lie, sometimes the lie is harmless, but other times it can cost them their lives.

Now I know what you are thinking, 'I don't lie that much' and it may be true, but I'll bet that even if you don't lie to others, you still lie to yourself. We all do it.

As a healthcare professional you can't assume that the patient is lying to you. Assumptions are dangerous when it comes to patient care, yet everyone in this room makes assumptions about their patients, their coworkers and even their family members. Not all assumptions, just like not all lies, are dangerous. But when a patient isn't being honest and a doctor or nurse is making assumptions, then what you have is a potentially dangerous situation for everyone involved.

Knowing when someone is lying to you is difficult to determine and if they are lying to themselves in addition to lying to you, well that is even more difficult to figure out. Often getting someone to be honest with you is just a matter of being open and honest with them and letting go of your own assumptions.

I want to challenge all of you to take some time this week and write down some things that you know about yourself and then look at them critically and determine if it's a truth or an assumption. Because how can we expect our patients to be open and honest with us if we aren't open and honest with ourselves.

Now I experienced something recently that made me understand yet another assumption that I had made about myself, you see I have always dated men and I married one and had children, so I assumed that I was heterosexual. But then I began to have feelings for a woman and I had to reevaluate myself, and what I found out was that I'm not heterosexual but bisexual. Did anything about me change? No, I'm still Chief of General Surgery, I'm still a mother, I'm even still a widow, the only thing that changed about me is who I love. And she's amazing and wonderful and if I wasn't open and honest with myself, I might have missed out on this relationship."

As she ends the speech, Meredith looks down where Arizona was sitting but her chair is empty. Worried, she steps off the stage, "April where's Arizona?"

"Uh, I-I," April stammers and Meredith walks away from her. Her hand over her mouth, she didn't plan to say that last part, in fact she had something else entirely different written, but she got caught up in the moment and now, now she's just admitted to the whole hospital that she's in love with Arizona.

* * *

"Where the hell are you going?" Alex asks grabbing Arizona's arm. He saw her leave and followed her out into the hall.

"Alex, back off," she says trying to jerk her arm out of his grasp.

"Arizona, just stop a minute," he says softly. "Talk to me."

"She just said that she loves me and we haven't said that to each other, but she just told the whole hospital!" Arizona says rapidly, "Why would she do that? I mean it's only been a couple of months, how does she know? What if she just thinks that she's in love but ..."

"Shut up." Alex says taking both of her hands. "Arizona, right now she's in there freaking the hell out because you disappeared on her," he points out. "Now what is your problem?"

Covering her mouth with her hand, she says, "Oh my god, I need to find her Alex." and turns around to head back into the conference room.

But the door opens and Meredith comes out into the hall followed by Maggie.

They stare at each other a moment and then Alex walks over to an empty office and opens the door and then gestures to both of them to go in and he shuts the door behind them.

"Arizona, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that in front of everyone. That's not even what I had planned to say," she exclaims worriedly.

Still silent, Arizona nervously bites her lip. "Are you sure?" she asks finally.

"Yes, do you want to see my notes?" she asks and begins thumbing through her index cards.

Arizona steps closer and stops her from going through the cards, "Meredith, you said that you love me." Arizona says, "I need to know if you are sure about that?"

Meredith sets the cards down on the desk and says calmly, "Arizona, I have been falling in love with you for months, yes, I'm sure and I'm sorry if that freaks you out..."

Arizona shakes her head and says, "No, no that's not it."

"What is it then? Why would you leave like that?" She asks upset. "I mean you were right there, I was looking at you when I said it and then you were gone, I just, my god, I just thought..." Arizona places a finger on Meredith's lips to get her to stop talking, then she leans in and kisses her.

"It's okay, I'm sorry. I just needed a minute, I didn't exactly expect to hear that for the first time in a room full of 300 people," Arizona explains. "Everything has just happened so fast and the other night when we were telling the girls, I realized that I love you, but I didn't want to say it because I was afraid that you weren't there yet," she explains.

"And I've been afraid to tell you because I wasn't sure that you were there yet," Meredith replies, "Oh my god, we're idiots."

* * *

"Well that was quite a bombshell," Callie remarks to Owen in the lounge later that afternoon.

"Well not really, it's been obvious that they were headed in that direction," he replies. "Are you having a problem with it?"

"No, it's just I think I understand now how hard it's been on Arizona. I mean I was dating Penny before she worked here and that was one thing, but then once our relationship was in the hospital she acted differently around me. I told myself it was her problem and not mine. But now hearing your best friend tell your ex that she's in love with her, uh, that's a lot to digest, if you know what I mean." Callie says rambling a bit.

"I'll be honest with you. I didn't get it at first. I mean Arizona and Meredith? Most of the time they seem like opposite ends of the spectrum, but now seeing them together, they make sense." Owen says pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I just didn't expect it you know? I knew that Arizona would move on eventually, but with Meredith? No, I never would have guessed that in a million years." Callie exclaims.

"Hey, are you almost ready?" Amelia asks Owen when she enters the lounge.

"I've got another hour at least, I need to go down to the pit and check in," he explains. "Why don't you go ahead to the house and I'll meet you there in a couple of hours."

"Don't forget about this weekend, they leave Friday morning and come back on Monday, I told Meredith that we would stay there Thursday night and help Maggie with the kids." Amelia reminds him.

"Uh, what's this weekend? Arizona and Meredith are going out of town?" Callie asks.

"Yeah, it's a secret trip that Alex and Arizona planned for Valentine's, I'm not sure where they're going." Amelia replies.

"Oh, I wonder why they didn't mention it to me. I mean I knew that Jo and Alex were going, Alex begged me to let her have the time off, he just didn't say why exactly. But it's Valentine's weekend and they're engaged, so who am I to stand in the way of love?" Callie replies, then thinking for a minute she adds, "Hell maybe they're flying to Vegas to get married!"

Owen and Amelia look at each other a moment, then back at Callie, "You mean Jo and Alex right?" they ask in unison.

"Of course, I mean Jo and Alex! Meredith and Arizona... oh, but no, they wouldn't. Would they?" she asks.

* * *

"Yes, Arizona just go home and pack. I will be there after I put the kids to bed," Meredith is sitting in the lounge finishing a chart. Then ending the call, she turns to Callie, "Is she always like this when she travels?

"Uh, well she wasn't until after the plane crash. I suggest that you take some Xanax with you, just in case she has decided that she doesn't need it any more. Trust me, she needs it." Callie exclaims. "Hey, is there a reason you guys didn't tell me that you were going away this weekend?" she asks.

"Well, it's just Alex didn't want Jo to know, so we haven't really told anyone," Meredith explains.

"Oh so this trip is for Alex and Jo? What are they getting married in Vegas?" Callie asks sarcastically.

Meredith looks down and doesn't make eye contact with the brunette.

"Oh my god, is he surprising her with a Vegas wedding?" Callie asks softly, "That's a pretty ballsy move."

"Yes, that's why he wants us to go along. We're flying out first to get everything ready, then they'll fly in that night and we're all having dinner together." Meredith explains. "So don't say anything to her or you'll ruin it."

* * *

"Mmm, I missed you this week." Arizona says kissing the dark blonde when she arrives that night.

"I missed you more," Meredith teases. "I'm really looking forward to spending the next three days with you, uninterrupted by kids or work."

"God, I hope this isn't a trainwreck of a weekend. Do you think that Jo's going to go along with this?" Arizona asks.

"Yeah, why wouldn't she?" Meredith asks.

"Do you have any idea how many people will be in Vegas this weekend to get married? It's such a cliche," Arizona remarks.

"So you don't think it can be romantic?" Meredith asks.

"Not really, how can it be romantic when you're doing something that a few hundred or maybe even a thousand other people are doing at the same time? I mean I bet they have to bring in extra Elvises to perform all the weddings," she replies jokes.

"I think you mean Elvi," Meredith corrects her and pulls her into her arms.

"Whatever, I'm just not really a fan of Vegas," Arizona admits. "But I am a fan of three days alone with you," she says pulling her in and kissing her.

"We should probably move this into the bedroom, we have an early flight tomorrow," Meredith reminds the blonde.


	15. Chapter 15

"So what are you doing for Valentine's weekend?" Callie asks Jo the next morning before rounds.

"I don't know, Alex won't tell me what he's planned. But we have to be at the airport by 2 pm, that's all I know and he told me to pack a couple of nice dresses," Jo explains.

"Well, it's Valentine's weekend so I'm sure he's got something romantic planned," Callie replies.

"Knowing Alex, we're probably going to Vegas or something crazy, not romantic." Jo points out.

"Vegas can be romantic," Callie counters.

"Maybe but do you know what it's going to be like on Valentine's weekend?" Jo replies.

"You know I got married in Vegas and it was crazy and fun," Callie answers.

"Oh god, what if he's thinking that we can get married in Vegas this weekend?" Jo asks the brunette.

Callie looks away nervously and doesn't make eye contact with her.

"Wait, do you know something?" she asks stepping in closer so Callie has to look her in the eyes.

"Jo, he loves you and he's trying to be romantic and thoughtful, so just go with it and let him, okay?" Callie asks. "Oh and you have to be surprised, I'm not supposed to know, so I shouldn't have said anything."

"You're not supposed to know?" Jo asks. "Wait, if he didn't tell you then who did?"

"Okay, I'm not saying anything else. Just promise me that you'll try to enjoy this weekend, he's put a lot of thought into it and I'm sure that it's going to be amazing," she says placing her hands on the other woman's shoulders.

Jo nods, "I'll try, but now I need to go home and repack," she remarks.

"Look, run home then and repack. I'll cover for you, Cross can scrub in on this ankle repair," Callie replies.

"Okay, thanks Dr Torres. I'll be back in an hour." Jo says turning to run back to her locker, then remembering that she rode in with Alex in his car, she turns to the surgical board to see where Edwards is at.

"Hey Steph, can I borrow your car? I rode in with Alex and I need to run back home to get something," Jo asks stepping into the OR doorway.

"Uh sure, my keys are in my locker," Steph says looking up for a moment.

* * *

"Meredith, it's okay. We're here," Arizona says gently waking up her girlfriend.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened," Meredith replies embarrassed.

"You had a panic attack, good thing you brought Xanax," Arizona says softly.

"Yeah, but I brought the Xanax for you, because you were freaking out yesterday," Meredith explains.

"Oh, I don't take it when I fly though, just to sleep the night before. I'm okay to fly now," Arizona says turning to her. "Are you sure that you're okay now? Should we have lunch here so you can settle down before we go to the hotel?"

"No, I just need some water. Let's go get the car and I'll relax at the hotel," Meredith suggests.

* * *

"Names please," the front desk clerk barely looks up at them.

"Arizona Robbins and Meredith Grey," Arizona replies sliding their IDs over for him to look at.

"Okay, everything's paid in advance, would you like to put a credit card on file for incidentals?" he asks.

"Yes," Arizona says sliding a card over to him and taking back their IDs.

"Okay, here are your keys, you have a suite with a wedding package, you need to call this number to schedule your ceremony, if you don't you may end up a part of the mass wedding," he informs her.

"Uh wait, there's a mistake. We're not here to get married, our friends are getting married," Arizona says trying to explain and pushing the packet back over the counter.

"Look ma'am it's already paid for and non-refundable," he says pushing it back to her. "Next," he says to the people behind her.

Arizona takes the packet and heads over to where Meredith is sitting with their luggage.

"All set?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah, they mixed up our reservation and we ended up with a suite," she says as the bellhop appears with a luggage cart to help them to their room.

"Oh that's terrible!" Meredith says laughing.

* * *

As they enter the room, Meredith goes in and Arizona hangs back to tip the bellhop after he unloads their bags.

"So the other part of the mix up is..." Arizona stops talking when she enters the living room of the suite to see Meredith standing in the middle of the room holding a box.

"Arizona, it's not a mistake, I had Alex change the reservation," she says carefully.

"Meredith..." Arizona says, her voice trembling nervously.

"We both know that life is unpredictable and everything can change in an instant. Arizona, I don't want to waste another minute of our lives not being together. You love me and I love you, that's really all that matters," Meredith says pulling the ring out and setting the box down. "Marry me?" she asks.

Arizona sits down on the edge of the couch, "You want to get married now? Here? In Vegas?" she asks rapidly.

"Yes, and I want you to move into the house and let's do this Arizona, let's get married and raise the kids together. I want it all with you," Meredith exclaims, "Will you do it? Will you marry me?" she asks again.

Nodding, Arizona launches into her arms, "Yes Meredith, yes. I'll marry you."

* * *

They order lunch from room service and since it's warm and sunny, they decide to eat on the balcony.

"So us coming early wasn't part of Alex's plan, it was your plan?" Arizona asks.

"Uh, yeah and it wasn't actually the plane ride that caused my anxiety attack it was me freaking out because you said that a Vegas wedding was a terrible idea and I'd already booked it," Meredith replies laughing softly..

"I'm sorry. I had no idea that you were thinking of this," Arizona confesses. "Now I feel like an ass for saying it."

"No, no, I'm glad that you told me, because Alex and I changed the plan this morning. No one is getting married in the Chapel of Love by Elvis this weekend. Instead we're both getting married at the Stratosphere tomorrow afternoon at 2 pm," Meredith explains.

"Just the four of us?" Arizona asks, still processing everything.

"Well, actually Cristina will be here in the morning. She's in LA visiting her parents and decided to come and stand with me," Meredith replies. "I wasn't sure about telling your parents, but if you want them to be here, there is a flight that leaves from Baltimore first thing in the morning, I have reserved a room for them, just in case."

"Meredith, how long have you been planning this?" Arizona asks shocked.

"I was thinking about it as soon you mentioned the trip. Then Alex and I were talking last week and I told him that I was in love with you and he joked that we should have a double wedding. All last weekend I tried to figure out a way to bring it up, but I was too scared that you'd say no." she explains.

"Will you be disappointed if I don't tell my parents?" Arizona asks.

"No, but can I ask why?"

"Besides the fact that the weather in Baltimore is bad this weekend and my mom hates to fly in bad weather, I just think we should do this for us. They adore you and they'll be happy for us," she adds.

"Ha! I knew your parents liked me," Meredith exclaims, "That was my first sign, because parents never like me, but yours did."

"My parents are part of the reason that I asked you out," Arizona admits to her. "They really enjoyed spending Christmas Eve at your house and I realized how much I enjoyed it too."

"Seriously?" Meredith asks. "And here I thought it was my charm that wore you down," she replies playfully leaning in to kiss the blonde.

"Your charm? You called me an idiot!" Arizona reminds her.

"See how charming I can be," she says laughing.

Looking at the ring on her finger, Arizona says softly, "We're really doing this?"

"We are." Meredith replies and places another box on the table.

Arizona opens it slowly, it's a pair of platinum bands, "you bought rings too?" she asks surprised.

"Yes, I tried to think of everything but I wasn't sure what you'd want to wear, so I called a boutique nearby and arranged for us to go there at 3 pm to pick something out," Meredith says looking at her watch.

"Meredith Grey, you are amazing and I love you," Arizona says leaning in to kiss her.

"You're pretty amazing yourself Arizona," Meredith says returning the kiss.

* * *

"Hey Evil Spawn!" Cristina says when she sees Alex and Jo at the airport.

"Yang? What are you doing here?" He asks nervously.

"I was visiting my parents in LA and Meredith said you guys were going to be in Vegas, so I decided to crash your weekend," she explains.

"Oh, so Meredith knows that you're here?" he stammers.

"Not exactly, she thinks I'm coming in the morning, but I decided that I wanted to take you all out tonight for dinner," Cristina explains. "So let's get to the hotel so I can surprise her!"

"Uh, okay," he says glancing over at Jo nervously.

She rolls her eyes, well this is certainly going to be one interesting weekend, she thinks to herself.

* * *

Arizona and Meredith are just about to get into the shower when there's a knock at their door. They exchange confused looks and Meredith goes to the door.

"Surprise!" Cristina says pushing her way into the suite.

"Cristina! I thought you were coming tomorrow," Meredith exclaims.

"Where's your girlfriend, er, fiance?" Cristina asks looking around the room.

"We were just about to start getting ready for dinner," Meredith explains tightening her robe.

"Okay, but we're having a toast first. I brought champagne!" Cristina exclaims going over to the bar and selecting champagne glasses. "Arizona!" she calls out.

"Hey Cristina," Arizona says entering the room wearing a matching robe.

"Let's toast to your impending nuptials," Cristina says as she pops the bottle open and sprays champagne everywhere.

They each take a glass and Cristina holds hers up and waits for the other two to join her, then she says simply L'Chaim!"

They smile and begin to drink.

"Oh and I need to crash here tonight, because my room won't be ready until tomorrow," she adds, setting her bag on the couch.

"Don't look at me like that, this place is huge and there are two bathrooms. You won't even know I'm here," she promises.


	16. Chapter 16

"Does Alex know that you're here?" Meredith asks.

She and Cristina are finishing the champagne; Arizona decided to shower and let them catch up.

"Oh I ran into them at the airport, we shared a cab here," Cristina says topping off her glass and then Meredith's.

"I still can't believe that you're here!" Meredith exclaims reaching out and squeezing her hand. "It's really great to see you."

"I miss you Mer, but I freaking love the Swiss, you two should totally come visit me. Have you planned a honeymoon or anything?" Cristina asks.

"Uh, this is the wedding and the honeymoon for now. I planned it, she didn't even know until a few hours ago," Meredith replies.

"She didn't know what? That you were coming to Vegas or getting married this weekend?" Cristina asks.

"She knew that we were coming to Vegas, but I just asked her to marry me today," Meredith says taking a long sip.

"You planned a wedding without even asking her to marry you first? Well, you out lesbianed the lesbian!" Cristina retorts, laughing and quite amused. "You're really good at this, I think that you are a lesbian, you just didn't know it."

"Funny Cristina, I don't think so," Meredith replies. "I think I'm bisexual, you know like Torres."

"Where is she? I kind of thought she'd be here," Cristina questions.

"Cristina, why would she be here to watch her ex getting married?" Meredith reminds her.

"Oh right, I forgot about that, good point. So who all knows that you two are getting married?" she asks.

"Just you, Maggie, Alex and Jo," Meredith replies. "Arizona and I haven't really talked about it yet, so I don't know what she'll want to do when we get back."

"Everyone will be shocked about your quickie wedding," Cristina points out.

"Oh we're not telling anyone right away. I mean, look at our track record, between us we've survived a plane crash, car wrecks, a bomb, a mass shooting, I nearly drowned. Waiting isn't an option, life is short and we're both lucky to still be here among the living." Meredith counters. "And it's amazing between us. Look at me Cristina, I'm happy. I'm in love with a woman, who takes my breath away with her kindness and beauty. The kids love her, we're going to be an amazing family together."

"Mer, I'm really happy for you." Cristina says leaning forward in her chair and smiling at her friend.

"Thank you," she replies smiling back, then looking at the clock on the wall, she adds, "I should probably go get ready too."

"Me too," Cristina says finishing the champagne and setting the glass down. "Oh and I made dinner reservations for us at the Top of World," she informs her.

"But we had dinner reservations here tonight," Meredith replies.

"I told Alex to cancel them. We're meeting them in the hotel bar at 6, dinner is at 7," Cristina says picking up her bag.

* * *

Meredith steps into the bathroom as Arizona is sitting on the shower bench toweling off. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't know that Cristina was coming today," she explains.

"It's okay. I understand," Arizona says pulling herself up as Meredith hands her the crutches.

"Oh and we're meeting Alex and Jo in the bar at 6, then dinner at 7." Meredith informs her as she unties her robe before stepping into the shower.

"Well you better hurry, I thought we were meeting for drinks at 7," Arizona replies.

"Well, Cristina is taking us to dinner at Top of the World tonight, she, uh, canceled our other reservation," Meredith says reaching in and turning the shower back on.

"And Alex and Jo know already?" Arizona asks stepping in closer to her.

"Yes, they ran into each other at the airport and rode to the hotel together," Meredith replies, stepping in front of her to kiss her. "Mmm, I was really looking forward to sharing this huge shower with you," she says wrapping her arms around the blonde.

Arizona returns the kiss, her eyes dark with desire, "There's always tonight," she replies removing Meredith's robe and kissing her before she enters the shower.

* * *

"I know that you're not happy that we're going out to dinner with Cristina, but at least Meredith and Arizona will be there too," Alex replies when they get to the room.

"Alex it's fine, but why didn't you tell me that Meredith and Arizona were going to be here?" She asks.

"Well, it's a secret. They're here to get married tomorrow, which is why Cristina is here," he explains.

Shocked Jo sits down on the bed. Wow, she thinks, Torres is going to freak. "Wait, when did they get engaged?" She asks.

"Uh, today actually. Meredith popped the question when they got here," he replies sitting down beside her.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Jo exclaims. "Meredith planned their wedding before she even proposed?"

"Yeah, I know it's kind of crazy, but you know it's not like they just met," he points out.

"Alex, it is crazy, but it's kind of brilliant. Why don't we do it? Why don't we get married in Vegas too?" Jo proposes, deciding to let him off the hook and just suggest it herself.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he asks, "None of your friends are here," he points out.

"I don't need them, I need you. Let's just go to one of those chapels and do it. Hell, we could do it tonight!" She says excitedly.

"Uh, well", he says nervously, " What if we get married tomorrow with Meredith and Arizona?"

"No, it's their day Alex, we can't ask them to share it," she remarks.

"Actually," he says, "it's our day too," he replies.

"Wait, you mean you and Meredith planned this whole thing together?" she asks.

"Look Jo this whole thing was my idea, but I was worried that you would hate it and I started to cancel it. Then Meredith decided that she would surprise Arizona," he begins to explain.

"Wow, just wow," she replies before turning to him and kissing him, "Do you think that we have time to shower together?"

* * *

"Alex says they're on their way," Meredith says setting her phone down and taking Arizona's hand.

"Has he told her yet about the wedding tomorrow?" Cristina asks.

"He didn't say, so don't talk about it," Meredith reminds her.

"Okay, okay," Cristina says waving her off.

"There they are," Arizona says when she spots them entering the bar.

"Hey," Alex says to the others as he pulls a chair out for Jo.

"Jo you look beautiful tonight," Arizona says complementing the younger woman.

"Thank you Arizona," Jo says, then she adds, then nodding to the others she says, "Good to see you again Dr Yang, Dr Grey."

"Jo, please we're out of the hospital, it's Cristina and Meredith," Meredith says looking around the table.

"Okay, so what are you drinking?" Cristina asks looking at Alex and then Jo.

Jo looks over to see what Arizona is drinking and Alex says, "Makers neat for me," then he pauses and Jo nods at Arizona's glass, "and white wine for Jo."

Cristina gets the server's attention and then gives the order.

Their drinks come and Jo says, "We should drink to the newly engaged couple," she says holding up her glass.

"Congratulations!" they all hold up their glasses. Alex, Cristina and Jo all say congratulations in unison.

"Thank you," Meredith says rather pleased with herself and leans over to kiss Arizona lightly on the lips.

Jo reaches over and takes Arizona's hand to look at the ring. "This is beautiful!" she exclaims glancing over at Meredith, then back to the blonde.

"Thank you I'm still in shock, I think. I had no idea that this was going to happen," Arizona replies.

"Yeah, me either and when Alex told me, I mentioned that we should get married too," Jo says looking directly at Meredith.

"Ha! I knew it would work," Meredith says raising her glass triumphantly to toast with Alex.

"Oh and congrats that you're all smart enough to not have a big wedding in Seattle, the only ones that work are the quickie weddings, I mean look at April and Jackson," Cristina quips.

The others all exchange uncomfortable looks. "Oh come on, Kepner doesn't even believe in divorce," Cristina says impatiently.

"They're not divorced," Arizona replies. "And I think they'll work through it," she adds.

"They lost a baby and April did a tour with an Army Medical group," Meredith explains.

"Kepner joined the Army? She pulled a George?" Cristina asks shocked at the idea of Kepner in the military.

"Not exactly, she didn't actually join the Army," Arizona says, "She went as a civilian surgeon, but she's back now and they're going to work it out," she adds her voice cracking a bit with emotion.

Meredith looks over at Arizona a little worried, "They are working it out," she says to reassure her.

Deciding to change the topic, Cristina stands to motion to the server to bring the check. Then sitting back down she says, "Drink up, drink up, we've got a big night ahead of us."

* * *

"How are you doing with all this?" Arizona asks Jo. Cristina, Alex and Meredith were talking so much, the other two women excused themselves and went to the ladies' room together.

"Me? Arizona how are you? Engaged today and married tomorrow?" Jo remarks.

"Crazy, huh?" Arizona replies, then hesitating a moment, she asks, "Jo, uh, don't tell anyone just yet, okay?"

"Uh, okay. Are you not going to tell anyone that you're married?" Jo questions.

"I just want to make sure Callie doesn't find out accidently, I need to be the one to tell her, okay?" Arizona explains.

"Believe me, I definitely don't want to be the one to tell her," Jo replies. "Are you sure that she doesn't know? Because I was being pissy about spending Valentine's weekend in Vegas and then she told me that Alex had arranged for us to get married this weekend."

"Meredith must have told her, I didn't even tell her that I was leaving town," Arizona remarks.

"So are you moving into the house with her and the kids and Maggie?" Jo asks.

"I am, but not right away. We're going to ask Maggie if she wants to take over the lease at my place. Meredith seems to think she will since she has so little privacy at the house, and now that she's seeing someone it's been an issue." Arizona explains.

"What is it about that house and no privacy?" Jo asks laughing.

"I have to admit that it's kind of weird to think of moving back there," Arizona replies.

* * *

"No dessert, we're going to a show, I got us tickets to Zumanity tonight, unless you'd rather go to Zombie Burlesque, your choice really, Mer?" Cristina asks.

"I have no idea what either of those are, but I'm saying no to zombies," Meredith replies looking over at Arizona.

"I second no zombies," Arizona pipes up.

"Okay, Zumanity it is!" Cristina says picking up her phone.

"Wait, how do you have people in Vegas, when you live in Switzerland?" Alex asks.

"My step-brother is an accountant for one of the casino counting firms, he gave me a guy's number and said he could get me anything I wanted this weekend," Cristina states.

"Then why can't you get your own room tonight?" Meredith asks sarcastically.

"Oh Mer I've missed you and I was hoping that we could snuggle together like we used to," Cristina says gazing at her hopefully, then she busts out laughing, "Joking, I didn't think to ask him for a room tonight."

"You're an ass!" Meredith exclaims.

* * *

They are led to a private booth for the Zumanity show and as soon as they are seated a man in a tux appears.

"Dr Yang, this is compliments of Mr Rubenstein," the man says as he sets a bottle of Don Julio 1942 on the table with 5 glasses.

"My step-brother knows me well," Cristina remarks reaching for the bottle.

"Tequila seems like a bad idea," Alex points out.

"Come on Evil Spawn, live a little. We're in Vegas!" Cristina replies pouring tequila into each glass.

She hands each of them a glass, then holds hers up, "Let's toast to ... oh wait, got it. Second marriages!" She exclaims clinking her glass with each of them and tossing it back.

"Maybe we could toast to love and second chances," Arizona suggests.

"I'll drink to that," Alex replies clinking his glass with Arizona's and Jo follows suit.

* * *

"What should we do next?" Cristina asks as they leave the show.

"We should go back to the hotel, Cristina. We need to sleep," Arizona slurs a bit as she and Jo are half asleep on one side of the limo.

"Okay, okay, take them up to their rooms and then come back down to the bar, I'm not done with you two yet," Cristina says opening the mini fridge in the limo and handing Alex and Meredith each a bottle of water.


	17. Chapter 17

"Cristina we're not staying up all night with you, I love you but I'm getting married tomorrow and I need to sleep," Meredith says sitting down and looking at the new bottle of tequila on the table.

"Text Alex, tell him that if he doesn't come back down here, we're going up there," Cristina threatens as she pours tequila into all three glasses, while Meredith sends the text.

"Do they even have tequila in Switzerland?" Meredith teases.

"Yes, they do but I have no one to drink it with," Cristina replies handing her a glass.

"Shouldn't we wait for Alex?" Meredith asks.

"He'll be here," she replies setting the glass down.

"Hey, I'm back. But I can't stay up all night with you guys," he says as he sits down.

"Love has changed you both," Cristina replies handing him a glass. "Let's toast to that."

"To love or change?" Alex asks.

"Eh, both are good," Cristina says clinking her glass with each of theirs and tossing back the shot.

* * *

Arizona wakes up early the next morning alone in the bed. Worried she grabs her crutches and makes her way out to the living room. Cristina and Meredith are asleep on the couch their feet stretched out in each other's faces.

"Meredith," Arizona says softly, "wake up, honey."

"Hmm, hey," she says then realizes there are feet in her face, she shoves them away. Then she tries to sit up and realizes Cristina's legs have her pinned down, so she shoves her off and slips out from under her.

"What time is it?" she asks, standing up slowly and swaying a little.

"It's early, let's go back to bed," Arizona says turning to go, glancing back to make sure Meredith is following.

Meredith pauses to grab a bottle of water and then she follows the blonde back to their bed.

Taking a moment, she strips off her clothes and climbs into the bed and snuggles up behind the blonde. "Hmm, much better," she says falling back to sleep.

A few hours later Meredith wakes up again and she's alone in the bed. She slips a robe on and then walks out to the living room. Cristina is still asleep on the couch, then she spots the blonde sitting on the patio drinking coffee.

"Good morning," she says sitting down in the chair beside her and shielding her eyes from the sun.

"I kind of forgot," Arizona replies lowering her sunglasses and glancing at Meredith. "About how you and Cristina are together," she adds. "You're kind of worse than she and Callie are together."

"I'm sorry, I kind of forgot how Cristina and I are together too," Meredith replies. "But I promise you tonight, it's just us and no tequila."

"Seriously, no tequila tonight," Arizona says taking another sip of her coffee as she adjusts her sunglasses.

Meredith laughs and pours herself a cup of coffee.

"It's too bright out here," Cristina says stumbling outside and dropping into a chair.

"Good morning Cristina," Meredith says grabbing another cup and pouring coffee into it. "Here, caffeine will help."

"What time is it?" Cristina asks, still shielding her eyes from the sun.

"It's after ten, we, uh, we have about four hours before the wedding," Arizona informs them.

"Oh crap. You guys are getting married today... Uh, I should see if my room is ready," Cristina says standing up and squinting at them, then she picks up the coffee cup and shuffles back into the living room.

"We're getting married today," Meredith says happily, before leaning over and kissing the blonde.

* * *

"Alex?" Jo calls out, then winces at the sound of her own voice. Alone in the bed with a killer hangover, she wonders if he stayed with Meredith. "Fucking perfect," she says as she leaves the bedroom and walks over to the mini bar to make coffee.

"Uh," Alex moans from the couch.

"Oh!" Jo says jumping in alarm, "Alex, why did you sleep out here?" she asks.

"I didn't want to wake you," he says struggling to sit up on the couch. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm making coffee," she replies.

"Just order some from room service, breakfast too. Oh god, what a night. Sorry about that, it won't happen tonight though," he says coming over to embrace her.

"Alex, it's our wedding day, so you better not spend tonight with Meredith and Cristina!" she says poking him in the chest.

"I won't," he says. "Please call room service, I need to shower off last night."

* * *

"Arizona and I have talked and we have decided that she and I are going to get ready in her room. Meredith is getting ready in Cristina's room and you'll get ready here. Then you and Meredith are riding with Cristina to the ceremony and Arizona and I will take our own car and meet you there. It's our wedding day, so no seeing the bride in her dress before the ceremony," Jo explains to Alex when he enters the bedroom after his shower.

"But, Meredith and I had a plan..." he sputters.

"Yeah, but it's our wedding day too and this is how we're doing it," Jo says zipping up her bag and leaning over to kiss him. "See you in a few hours," she says as she heads out the door.

* * *

"Arizona, we've both been married before these traditions don't really apply," Meredith says trying to reason with her.

"Actually, Callie and I weren't legally married, so this is my first wedding, so yeah, we're doing it this way now," she says crossing her arms.

"I've already seen your dress. I've even seen you in the dress," Meredith sputters.

"Meredith, please do this for me. I need you to go and let Jo and I have this time to prepare for our surprise weddings, okay?" she asks.

"Okay, okay," Meredith says, pulling her things together. "I don't like it, but I'll do it."

"Thank you," Arizona replies leaning over the bed to kiss her.

* * *

"Cristina sent us a bottle of champagne," Arizona says opening the door to let Jo in.

"Yay! I'm so glad that we decided to take control of our wedding day," she replies heading over to open the champagne.

Arizona pulls two glasses down from the shelf on the bar and sets them down for Jo to fill.

"We should toast," Arizona says taking a glass and waiting for Jo to pick up the other one.

"Okay, so what do we toast to?" Jo asks.

"Let's toast to the future and forget the past," Arizona replies winking at the younger woman.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing? Do you think that Alex and I should get married?" Jo questions.

"Jo, don't do this. Don't get cold feet," Arizona says draining her glass.

"I'm not. I love him. I mean I really love him. I want to marry him, but he's been married before and I just worry that he's not really sure about this," she explains.

"He's sure, Jo. I know he is. So yes, you should marry him," Arizona replies, refilling her glass and then topping off Jo's.

"Then let's just drink to the future," Jo says clinking their glasses together again.

* * *

"Where are they? Why did we agree to coming separately?" Meredith says as they wait for Arizona and Jo to arrive.

"Let's just go to the bar and have a drink while we wait," Cristina replies.

"I'm not getting married drunk Cristina," Meredith says over her shoulder.

"Wait, maybe this is them," Alex says running his hand over his face nervously, as the elevator doors open.

Arizona and Jo step out of the elevator and Cristina whistles. "Hell, I'll marry either of them, they are hot," she exclaims going over to greet them.

"You're beautiful," Meredith says approaching the blonde and taking her hand.

"You look amazing," Alex adds going over to Jo.

"Okay, so let's do this," Cristina says looking around for the event coordinator.

"Uh, Ms Grey, there is a slight problem," Shelly says hesitantly.

"What is it? Meredith asks.

"The officiant isn't here yet. He's hung up in traffic and we may have to reschedule your ceremony," Shelly explains.

"No, we can't reschedule, this needs to happen today. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, we'll never get an officiant," Alex says loudly.

"Hold up, I'm calling Bailey," Cristina says stepping away from them.

A few minutes later, Cristina comes back over, "Uh, Shelly, do you have the marriage licenses for both couples?" She asks.

"Yes, I have them right here," Shelly says holding up a folder.

"Great, well I just got ordained online so I'm going to officiate both weddings," Cristina says smiling broadly, "Come on let's get married!"

"You're right I should have called my parents, then my dad could've married us," Arizona says to Jo, mildly amused at the thought of Cristina Yang officiating their weddings.

"You didn't want me to tell anyone about this. Well guess what Arizona? No one would believe me if I told them anyway," Jo replies stunned by the turn of events.

* * *

"Are you sure that was legal?" Meredith asks Cristina as they sit in the bar drinking the complementary bottle of champagne.

"Yeah, Shelly will file it and you'll get your marriage license from the state in 10 days," Cristina replies. "Hey maybe I can marry some more people. I feel like I have a super power!" she exclaims excitedly.

Jo, Arizona and Alex start laughing.

"Yang, you're a world renowned Cardiothoracic Surgeon and you think being an ordained internet minister is your superpower?" Alex asks shaking his head.

"A girl can dream Alex," she says sarcastically.

Meredith's phone buzzes and she excuses herself and leaves the group.

"What's going on?" Jo asks Arizona.

"Wait for it," Arizona replies laughing.

Meredith returns with an attractive older man in a suit coat and open shirt, "I'd like you all to meet Richard Bernstein, he trained with my Mom at Mass Gen. Richard, this my wife Arizona, our friends Alex and Jo and Cristina Yang," she says introducing them all, saving Cristina for last.

"Cristina Yang from the Klausman Institute in Zurich?" he asks.

"Yes, you've heard of me?" Cristina questions, scooting over on the couch to make room for him to sit beside her.

"Of course, you are the youngest surgeon male or female to head up Klausman, but I've followed your career since you were nominated for the Harper Avery," Richard explains.

As Meredith returns to her seat, Alex slides his hand behind his back and they bump fists. Then she sits down beside Arizona and kisses her.

"Your wife?" she questions. "So you really think that ceremony was legal?"

"If it wasn't, then we do it again," Meredith teases pulling her close.

* * *

"You're a fricking genius!" Alex says giving Meredith a big hug as they watch Cristina and Richard leave together.

"What can I say, I know Cristina has a thing for older men and men who admire her brain. Richard reached out to me after he saw her at the Harper Avery banquet, so when I realized that he lived in the area, I called him to distract her tonight. Okay, so now what's the plan? Dinner together or dinner separate?" Meredith asks looking around the group.

"No offense, but we've spent the last 24 hours together," Alex begins to say.

"I agree with Alex," Arizona pipes up interrupting him.

"Okay, I'll let Shelly know that we need two tables for two," Meredith says picking her phone up.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: All good things end too soon and the bad never end soon enough...**_

* * *

"How was Vegas?" Jackson asks Arizona and Meredith as they enter the boardroom a few days later.

"You know what they say, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas," Meredith replies her blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Was Yang really there?" Callie asks. "She sent me a photo from the top of the Stratosphere and said that she officiated a wedding this weekend."

"I knew something was up when she called me to find out how to get ordained online, so Karev got married in Vegas this weekend," Bailey remarks. "Well it's about damn time, someone got married around here without involving all of my staff."

"We were sworn to secrecy, you'll have to ask Alex about Vegas," Arizona replies sitting down and pulling a chair out for Meredith.

* * *

"So how was the wedding and did Yang really officiate it?" Callie asks Wilson as they scrub into surgery later that day.

"It was lovely, really lovely and what a surprise for Alex when Cristina, er, Dr Yang showed up. She was visiting family in LA or something, and then the officiant didn't show up and she said that she could do it, so she did." Wilson blurts out. "She married us, both of us."

"Both of you? You mean you and Alex, right?" Callie asks freaking out a bit at the thought of the 'us' including Meredith and Arizona.

"Yes, me and Alex, both of us. I guess that if I got married it would already imply that there were two of us though, so it wasn't necessary to say both of us, it takes an 'us' to get married after all," she stammers nervously.

Callie stares silently at her as they continue scrubbing and then remains silent throughout the procedure, talking only about the procedure and only when necessary.

As soon as they finish the procedure, Jo rushes up to Arizona's office. "I think Torres knows. I don't know how she knows, but she kept asking about Yang and Vegas," she blurts out to the blonde then realizes that Kepner is there.

"What happened in Vegas Arizona?" April squeals.

"Wilson, why don't you go back to your patients, I think you've done enough for one morning," Arizona says a little annoyed with the younger woman.

"I'm so sorry, I just wanted you to know," Jo says backing out of the room and into Alex.

"What are you doing up here, didn't you just get out surgery?" he asks.

"I had to let Arizona know that Torres is figuring it out, I think she knows that there's more to Vegas than us getting married," Jo explains.

"You told her?" He asks pulling her into an on call room.

"No, I didn't tell her. But she kept asking me questions and the more I tried not to tell her, the more questions she asked," she replies concerned.

"Okay, okay, well I better let Meredith know, because if Torres didn't come up here, she's probably headed there," he points out.

* * *

"Dr Grey, do you have a moment?" Callie says approaching Meredith at the surgical desk.

"I'm headed into surgery, can it wait?" Meredith replies glancing over at Blake and Cross.

"Sure, it can wait," Callie says watching her leave. Then she turns to Pierce, "Hey Dr Pierce, what's new with you?" she asks.

"Nothing, why did you hear something?" Maggie asks worriedly. She's not supposed to tell anyone that she's moving into Arizona's place this weekend.

"Is there something to hear?" Callie asks moving closer to her.

"Uh, no not really," she says lying to her.

"You are a terrible liar and I love that about you," Callie says placing an arm around her shoulders. "Come with me, we should talk more."

* * *

"Okay, so we tell her that we're moving in together, it's not like we can hide that from her anyway," Meredith points out.

"True, but you know how she is, she won't let this go," Arizona reminds her.

"Well, we don't even know if we are really married until we get the marriage license, so technically we're not lying about anything," Meredith remarks.

A knock at the door interrupts them, Meredith crosses the room and opens it. "Hey Callie come in," she says turning her back on the brunette and mouthing 'now' to her wife.

"Uh, Calliope. We just wanted to tell you that we've decided to live together, so um, I'm moving in with Meredith and the kids this weekend," Arizona says a bit nervously.

"Yeah, I know. I just spoke with Maggie," Callie replies, "Look I think it's great that things are getting serious with the two of you, but don't you think this is going to confuse the kids to have all of you together under one roof like a family."

"Well, we aren't telling people yet, but you should know that we are a family or going to be a family soon," Arizona replies glancing over at Meredith. "We, uh, got engaged in Vegas," she says pulling her necklace out of her scrub top and so that she can slip the engagement ring onto her finger.

"Oh my god, you two are engaged! I knew that there was something about that trip you were hiding!" Callie says looking at the ring. "Wait, Meredith proposed?" she asks, realizing that Arizona has a ring and Meredith doesn't.

"Yes, Torres, don't be so surprised. I proposed and asked her to move into the house," Meredith replies proudly.

"Uh, wow, I'm kind of speechless right now. Meredith, wow. Well congratulations, both of you," Callie says backing out of the room.

"That went well," Meredith replies laughing.

"I'm sorry we didn't talk about telling her about the engagement, but I knew it was the only way to get her to back off right now," Arizona explains.

"It's fine. I think that it will hold her over until she starts asking us when we're getting married," Meredith reminds her.

"We'll have the answer to that in a few more days," Arizona points out, walking over and locking the office door. "In the mean time, I'd like to make out with my wife on our lunch break," she says taking off her lab coat and wrapping her arms around Meredith.

"Hmm, that's a great idea," Meredith says kissing the blonde.

* * *

The following week Arizona enters an unusually quiet house and notices that the table is set with candles and wine, "Meredith?" She calls out. "Uh, what's all this?

Meredith smiles at her and helps her take off her coat, then she leans in and kisses her. "The kids are in bed and we're having dinner together," she replies taking the blonde's hand and leading her into the dining room.

Arizona admires the flowers and then notices the envelope on the table. "Is that...? Did you open it?" she asks nervously.

"No, I thought we should open it together," Meredith replies pouring the wine. "Should we open it now or after dinner?"

"Now," Arizona says picking it up and turning it over. "Wait, have you spoken with Alex? Did they get theirs today?"

"I have not spoken to Alex or Jo today," Meredith replies her blue eyes twinkling mischievously, as Alex texted her earlier when he opened theirs. Silently she watches Arizona open the envelope and slide the document out.

"Oh my god!" the blonde exclaims looking at the certificate then back to the other blonde, "Meredith, we're married!" she exclaims before launching herself into Meredith's arms.

Amused, Meredith pulls back to look at her, "I love you," she says softly kissing her once more.

"I love you too," Arizona replies and takes her necklace off and slides the ring onto her finger.

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

* * *

"My parents are on their way," Arizona replies hanging up the phone.

"I'll go check on the kids and get them all down here," Meredith says leaning in and kissing the blonde quickly as she passes by her.

"Callie and my parents are on their way. Everything looks fantastic, April. Thank you so much for helping us set this up," Arizona says leaning in and hugging the redhead.

"I'm happy to do it, and I'm really happy that you're finally going to tell people that you're married," April replies.

"It's been a few months now since we announced the engagement, it's time to let people know the whole truth," Arizona admits.

"I guess I understand why you waited, I mean Jackson and I did the same thing, but I don't think it was necessary," April remarks, "You guys are amazing together and everyone's going to be happy for you, actually we already are happy for you."

"Neither of us really thought that we'd ever have this again with anyone. So it was more that we needed time, maybe it was just me, but I think Meredith wouldn't have agreed if she didn't also need a little time to adjust to it," Arizona replies trying to explain.

"Momma, where's grandma and grandpa?" Sofia asks entering the kitchen.

"They're on the way, Mami just picked them up at the airport little miss," Arizona replies helping her daughter up on the chair beside her.

"Will they be Zola's grandma and grandpa now too?" Sofia asks.

"Yes, they will. Are you okay with sharing them with Zola, Bailey and Ellis?" Arizona asks her daughter.

"Yes Momma, and Grandma Caroline is now my grandma too?" Sofia asks.

"Yes, honey, Grandma Caroline is your grandma too and she will be here soon, Aunt Amelia is bringing her over," she explains to the little girl. To Arizona and Meredith's surprise Derek's mother and sisters have supported their relationship completely.

"But Abuelo is only mine," Sofia remarks.

"Yes, Abuelo is your Mami's papa, so he's only Abuelo to you," Arizona confirms.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, it's so good to see you!" Arizona says opening the door to let them in. Hugging each one quickly before moving to the next until Callie is standing before her, she pauses, then pulls her in and hugs her too.

"What's all this?" Barbara asks walking into the house and noticing the flowers and then glancing into the dining room she sees the food that April's setting out.

"We invited you to visit because we wanted to tell you that we are married," Arizona says excitedly.

"You're married?" Daniel asks as Barbara comes back over to his side.

Meredith comes over and slips an arm around the blonde, "Yes sir, we were married a few months ago, but we're just now telling people," she explains.

"We've invited some friends over so we can tell everyone today," Arizona adds.

"Wait, did you guys get married in Vegas?" Callie asks suddenly.

Meredith and Arizona exchange smiles, "Uh yeah, we did get married in Vegas," Arizona replies.

"I knew something was up!" Callie replies. "I can't believe that you didn't tell me."

"Callie we only told Maggie because she lived with us," Meredith explains.

"And you wanted me to move out," Maggie says joking as she enters the room.

The front door opens and Amelia enters with her mom.

"Where are my grandkids?" Caroline asks loudly as she enters the house.

Zola, Sofia and Bailey rush over to greet her and follow her back into the room excitedly.

"Daniel, Barbara, I'd like you to meet Caroline Shepherd," Meredith says introducing them to each other.

"Mrs Shepherd, it's lovely to meet you," Barbara says giving her a light embrace.

"Caroline is fine, we're family now," she says hugging the other woman a little tighter.

"I hope that you don't mind us sharing your grandchildren," Daniel asks picking up Bailey.

"Not at all, I'm just jealous that you two are moving here and you'll see more of them than I will," Caroline admits.

"Hello?" A woman's voice calls out from the front door.

Meredith goes to answer it but Zola and Sofia have already pushed it open to let them in.

"Nancy? Katie? Liz?" Meredith exclaims. "I had no idea that you were in town!"

"I may have invited the whole Shepherd clan," Amelia admits coming up behind Meredith.

"Wait, you mean there's more of you?" Meredith asks nervously.

"Uh, yeah we all flew out to help celebrate with you," Liz explains pulling her in for a hug. "We love you Meredith and like it or not, you're still our family."

"Is this our new niece?" Nancy asks bending down to introduce herself to Sofia.

"Hi," Sofia says shyly grabbing onto Meredith's leg.

"Sof, I want you to meet Aunt Amy's sisters," Meredith says picking up the little girl. "Aunt Katie, Aunt Nancy and Aunt Liz."

"Hello Sofia," they each reply as Callie comes over to take her daughter.

"Meredith she's way to big to be carried around now," Callie replies setting her back down. "Mija, don't be shy they're all your family now, todas tu familia!"

"Mami, mi familia is grande!" Sofia exclaims excitedly, as the door opens again and more people enter.

Soon the house is full of Shepherds and their friends from the hospital. Meredith pulls Arizona aside, "How are you holding up?" she asks.

"I love you, but please promise that we'll visit them next time," Arizona teases.

"That's a promise, I really intend to keep," Meredith replies kissing her wife.

* * *

"Well how does it feel to be completely out in the open with your friends and family?" Arizona asks Meredith as they lay in bed that night.

"It feels odd. Derek wasn't close to his family and I don't think I've ever seen them all at one time like this," Meredith admits. "It's a bit overwhelming, especially when you consider that they were welcoming us into their family."

Tearfully Arizona nods in agreement, "I know," she replies softly, snuggling up to her wife.

"Your parents are pretty amazing too. I can't believe that they bought the house down the street," Meredith says turning to face the blonde, "I didn't think my kids would have this, especially after Derek died. I thought that they would grow up like I did."

Arizona pulls her close and kisses her, "I love you Meredith Grey."

"I love you more Arizona Robbins," she replies teasing her.

"That's not possible," the blonde replies, "and I'm going to show you why," she says seductively before deepening the kiss and pushing her onto her back.

Without breaking the kiss Meredith flips the blonde onto her back. "We'll just have to see about that," she replies playfully pinning the blonde's hands above her head as she begins kissing her neck, sucking gently on her pulse point.


End file.
